Vampt Up!
by Bloody Ruby
Summary: After being thrown together for an arranged marraige, Karin and Toshiro find that they don't like each other that much. The more time they spend together, however, they find themselves falling for each other, and one night will change everything. R&R.
1. Chapter 1:This Sucks!

_A/N _Hey peoples, how you doin'? (Insert laugh here.) This is my new story Vampt Up! I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Everyone is Vampires, werewolfs, witches, and any other Halloween monster you can think of.

* * *

><p><em>"Wake Up!" <em>**a 17-year-old, but 18 tomorrow, Yuzu shouted, which was unlike the girl. "No, I don't want to do it!" Karin shouted back at her twin vampire/witch sister, who she loved so dearly she'd kill anyone who would even think of doing anything with her.**

_"But Karin, if you don't, the government will take you away from us_**." Yuzu said sadly, a few tears falling at the thought, and she fell to the floor. Karin saw this, and against her better judgement, she got out of bed. **_"Don't worry, Yuzu. I'll never let that happen_**." Karin said, soothing Yuzu's back to try and calm her down.**

**Suddenly, Yuzu got off the floor with a big smile on her face. **_"Come on, Karin. Get dressed, I want to take you out somewhere_**." Yuzu said, and she walked out the door, leaving Karin on the floor with a scowl on her face. Karin sighed and thought, **"Let's just get this over with so I can pretend this is all a dream**." after all, she was getting married tomorrow, she might as well enjoy her remaining hours of being single.**

**She sighed again and got off the floor, walking over to her chest of drawers in the corner and getting out a few pieces of clothes. She got out a pair of skinny jeans, a red T-shirt with a cute logo on it, and she walked over to her closet and got out a pair of red heels.(Logo will be said later on.)***

**She put the clothes on in a hurry, she didn't want Yuzu to wait for her any longer. She crossed her fingers, and she prayed Yuzu didn't have anything up her sleeves, she wasn't in the mood for anything today.**

**With her shoes in her hands and her new clothes on, she walked down the stairs. When she walked into the livingroom, there sat Yuzu on the couch, staring into space. Karin rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, getting her sister's attention.**

_"I thought I told you not to do that again, it scares me too much." _**Yuzu complained, and Karin challenged, "**_And __I thought I told you I didn't want to get married to some stranger." _**and she had a smirk grow onto her face with every word.**

_"Let's just go already. I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can get back to bed." _**Karin said, trying to ignore the pout on Yuzu's face, but she failed miserably. Finally, she looked away from Yuzu and said,"**_I'm sorry, now stop looking at me like that."_** and Yuzu cheered.**

**Yuzu got off the couch and softly, but firmly, grabbed Karin's arm and walked out the front door with a grumbling Karin behind her. "**_Karin, can I ask you something?" _**Yuzu said, and then Karin threw her arm out as Isshin Kurosaki came racing toward them.**

_"Don't leave me, my precious daughters!" _**Isshin cried before he ran into Karin's fist. "**_We aren't gonna be gone for long, Dad."_** Yuzu said sweetly, and Isshin smiled at them. "**_I know, but I don't want to be left all alone in this big house with no one to talk to." _**Isshin said, a bit sarcastic.**

_"You could always talk to Mom, she'd be happy to hear you complain to her day-in and day-out."_ **Karin said, with a small smile on her face, trying to hide the laugh by her good joke. "**_Karin, that's not funny."_** Yuzu said, and Karin's smile faded completly.**

**"**_Well, have a good time wherever you're going." _**Isshin said, with knowing wink to Yuzu, but Karin didn't notice. "**_Bye Dad!" _**the girl's shouted as they got in the car and drove off. He just waved at them as they drove off, leaving him for who knows how long.**

"How am I going to tell them and when am I going to tell them? It will be so hard on them, especially Karin." **Isshin thought as he walked inside the house, he shook his head.**

_"I am going to die."_

* * *

><p>Boo! No Toshiro! That must suck, I'm thinking of making this a little prologue.<p>

*I am going to explain her T-shirt later, not now.

Thoughts? Reviews? Hate it? Tell Me Now!


	2. Chapter 2: The First Impression

_** A/N **_Hey people. You might get Toshiro in this chapter, so fingers crossed! (Karin has super-vision, she can see through solid objects, but everyone else in her family can't as well as she can.)

* * *

><p>Karin was really curious as to where to her sister was taking her, she was to upset to have anymore surprises. Maybe that was why Yuzu was doing this, to get Karin to calm down and relax, and she has her mind in the right place, but Karin wasn't feeling up to it.<p>

She pulled down her shirt so that it would show the little cartoon on it and so that she wouldn't get goosebumps from the cold night air. The little cartoon was a teddy bear fighting an ice cream cone, it was her favorite one because her Mom gave it to her before she died of a spell mishap.(Mom was a witch and that logo was the best I could come up. Don't judge me!)

Suddenly, the car stopped, and Karin sighed as Yuzu smiled a secret grin. _"We're here!"_ Yuzu squealed out of pure excitement at the building before them. _"Where's here?"_ Karin asked, and then she looked out of Yuzu's window. Karin gasped at the building, and Yuzu nodded with a big grin on her face.

It was a beautiful mansion with stone statues and beautiful flowers all around and a glistening waterfall in the corner of the huge garden. The huge gate was made of brick painted white and the big double doors were painted turquoise.

But then Karin shook her head and looked at her sister with a glare, _"Yuzu, why are we here?"_ Karin said, trying to even her voice. Yuzu just smiled more and said,_ "You'll see, now come on,_ _they're expecting us any minute now."_ and they got out of the car with _many_ feelings toward the building before them. Just then, the gates opened and they heard voices, very loud voices.

_"Leave me alone, I don't want to do it!"_ one voice said, while another said, trying not to be loud, _"You have to, unless you want to be in the military and get broken down like everyone else_ _who doesn't get married."_ and then there was an audible shutter.

Then the gate doors opened completly to reveal a tall man of about 5'9, two inches taller than Karin with amazing white hair and striking turquoise eyes and a strawberry-blonde of about 5'4 with an ahem,"Big" chest walked out from behind the gate and over to them. Karin couldn't help but stare at the man with the white hair, but when he saw her looking at him, she immediately turned her head away.

_"I'm leaving, don't try to stop me."_ the man said, and he turned to walk away, but before he could, Karin said,_ "Wait!"_ and he paused._ "What!"_ he said, and he stormed off.

Karin sighed and thought, "And I tried to make peace with the jerk? I won't be trying that anytime soon." and then a shriek snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over to the blonde who had a worried look on her face, a look only a motherly figure could make, and it made Karin sad to see it and think of _her_.

"_What is it?"_ Yuzu said to the blonde, and the blonde smiled. _"I'm fine, its just that Toshiro is very important to the vampire community, and I can't have him running around with all these vampire attacks happening.*" _the blonde said, and then she continued, "_My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, by the way."_ the blonde named Rangiku said, walking over to the twins and shaking both their hands.

"So his name is Toshiro, cute, but it will take more than that to win back my respect." Karin thought as a smirk grew on her face. She threw the smirk away when she saw the look on her sister's face, and then she looked away back to Rangiku.

"_Would you two like to come in?" _Rangiku asked, and they both nodded, but in her head, Karin was rolling her eyes. "_Isn't that why were here?" _Karin thought, and they walked in through the gate and into the mansion that Karin would love for the rest of her immortal life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** You got him, I had to fit him in sometime soon. And if you readers are still confused on the story, read On the Wrong Foot by GrnEydDvl, you'll understand it.

*This will be explained a little later, so don't worry.

A little shoutout to GrnEydDvl: You rock!


	3. Chapter 3: Life Will Bite You Sometimes

**A/N **Hey peoples! Its chapter 3 of Vampt Up! that I know some of you have long awaited. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>They walked into the mansion and closed the door behind themselves. Well, Rangiku did. It truly was a beautiful room with its golden Grand staircase and the turquoise walls, the paintings all over the walls, and the beautiful rugs and the pretty flowers, (I know Karin doesn't like flowers that much, but it makes the room sound like heaven. Don't judge me!) it was too beautiful. "<em>It<em> _was all designed by Toshiro's Mother, Yuki Hitsugaya, her picture is over there."_ Rangiku said, pointing to a painting of a beautiful young woman of about 30 with mid-back white hair and brown eyes.

"_Is she human?" _Yuzu suddenly asked, and Rangiku smiled. "_You have very sharp instincts for such a young vampire!" _Rangiku said playfully, and Yuzu giggled. "_But yes, Yuki Hitsugaya was human and no one knew except me, Toshiro, Toshiro's late Father, and now you two." _Rangiku concluded, looking at the painting. Suddenly, Karin's stomach growled, and everyone in the room burst out laughing, but Karin just glared at them both. "_Its not funny."_ Karin grumbled. "_Sorry, but it really was." _Yuzu said in between giggles.

It was 3 minutes before they stopped with their laughing fit and they were walking to the kitchen, somewhere Karin _desperately _needed to be. They walked down a long hallway with a bunch of paintings covering the walls on both sides, they were probably from as far back as the 16th century. What's with all the paintings everywhere? Karin thought, and then another thought crossed her mind.

_"Rangiku?" _Karin said, getting the blondes attention. "_Yes, what is it?"_ Rangiku said, stopping in her tracks and turning around to face the dark-haired woman. "_Before, when you said 'was', is Mrs. Hitsugaya," _she paused as a small lump grew in her throat. "_dead?" _Karin asked, feeling the lump growing with each and every passing second. Rangiku slowly nodded, and Yuzu gasped while Karin hung her head. "_How did she die?" _Karin asked, raising her head.

Rangiku turned back around and continued walking, leaving Yuzu and Karin confused. Rangiku stopped just outside of the kitchen door and looked back at them, and said, "_She died of loss of blood, and we found her neck covered in fang bites. In the corner of her bedroom was Mr. Hitsugaya with a noose around his neck, he was hanging himself to death after seeing her like that, leaving Toshiro to rule the Hitsugaya mansion." _and she opened the kitchen door.

Everyone in the kitchen was so busy making food that they didn't notice Rangiku, Yuzu, and Karin walk in. _"Its always busy in here, but they are all doing extra stuff for the special occasion tonight_." Rangiku said, a secret smile on her face_."What's the special occasion_?" Karin asked. Rangiku looked at her like she was from another planet, _"This is all for your bachelorette party, and Toshiro's bachelor party." _Rangiku said, and Karin felt really stupid right there.

Karin looked around at all the different foods around her, her mouth starting to water. Suddenly, Karin was being dragged out of the kitchen bu Yuzu and Rangiku. "_You can eat it later, but not now Karin." _Yuzu said with a slight sigh escaping her lips. Karin was grumbling now, a little upset that she couldn't eat until her party.

Toshiro

Toshiro was sitting on his favorite spot in all of Karakura Town, thinking over what he had done to deserve his punishment. What have I done to deserve this? I am the Prince of the Vampires, I should be able to overrule the law of the government. Toshiro thought, sighing deeply.

Just then, he heard the rustling of a bush and he turned around to see someone he didn't know with a knife in his hand and a murderous intent in his eyes. Toshiro scoffed as the man ran to him with his knife raised high, but Toshiro dodged it without breaking a sweat.

It was like this all the time since word of his marriage got out, some people/vampires didn't want him to become King of the Vampires. He knew who was doing this, he questioned the men who were sent to 'kill' him, but when he confronted the man, he said that he wouldn't ever do such a thing.

Sōsuke Aizen is a liar, Toshiro has meet him before and something isn't right with that man, but he didn't know what. He had only met him once and he didn't like him at all.

The man was knocked unconscious, he was foolish to even challenge Toshiro. Toshiro grabbed the knife out of his hand and threw it in the river, never to be seen again. Toshiro sat back on his favorite spot, watching the sun set once again before the intrusion. He heard rustling behind him again and he groaned, "_Why can't you all leave me alone!" _Toshiro said, turning to see who had interupted his peace and quiet.

It was Rangiku, who had a mildly affended look on her face. Toshiro hadn't expected her, at least not so soon. "_What are you doing here? I know how to get back all on my own. I'm not a child anymore." _Toshiro said, turning away from her and to the sun that had almost completly set.

"_I know, but you never know, there could be one that overpowers you and who would help?" _Rangiku said with a slight smile on her face as she sat beside him. There was silence as they watched the sunset set. "_We need to get you home so you can apologize to your fiance." "For what? Marrying me." _Toshiro said, and Rangiku glared at him.

"_Don't say that!" _Rangiku said. "_Its true and you know it."_ Toshiro said, getting up and walking away toward the mansion. "_It may be, but still, you shouldn't say that, not before your married." _Rangiku said, and Toshiro laughed a little under his breath to try and hide it, but he couldn't. Rangiku smiled, he hadn't laughed or smiled since his parents deaths. Maybe this marriage will be better for him.

Back at the Mansion, Karin

Karin was actually happy, but why? It was no different, only a little different. She shook her head, "_No, its better!" _Karin thought and she fell onto her bed. It was soft and it just felt right, like she belonged there. When Rangiku left, a girl with orange hair and a big bust introduced herself to Karin and Yuzu and told her she was her personal she took them both up to Karin's new room.

"_This is amazing! Karin, come check this out." _Yuzu said in the bathroom, which was in the corner of the room. Karin got off her bed and walked into the gigantic bathroom. "_Wow! It really is amazing in here." _Karin said, "_You need to check out this bed though, its better than this." _and then she and Yuzu ran to the bed and jumped onto it, enjoying the soft feel of the silk against their skin.

"_This is better." _Yuzu said, and they laughed.

Just then, there came a knock on the door, and they both got up to see who it was. "_Well! If it isn't Mr. Jerk from before." _Karin said teasingly, hoping to get on his nerves. But strangly, she didn't. He did, however, have a very tiny tick mark on his forehead.

"_I think I'll leave you two alone." _Yuzu said, wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible, she knew what Karin was capable of. Now they were all alone, but the air still felt heavy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **How was it? Did y'all like it? I sure hope you do. Read and Review. Bye!

XD


	4. Chapter 4:Why?

**A/N **Hey everyone! Chapter 4, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want?" <em>Karin asked as she layed back down on the bed that was now hers. "_I wanted to apologize to you about earlier." _Toshiro said, slowly walking over to her. Karin scoffed, causing Toshiro to stop in his tracks. "_What?_" Toshiro asked, getting slightly annoyed with her and her attitude. "_Nothing, its just that I didn't think you would take that to heart. I don't really care about what happened before, I like moving forward and forgetting little fights like that one."_ Karin said, sighing deepily.

Toshiro stood there a little shocked, he heard she liked to fight and get into fights, she had to be lying to try and make fun of him! "_Are you trying to make fun of me?"_ Toshiro asked, his temper rising as he looked at Karin. Before she could answer, however, Rangiku came in with some food for Karin. "_Are you two at least trying to get along?" _Rangiku said as Karin sat up at the smell of food, she was still very hungry. Neither of them answered while Rangiku left and the only sound in the room was Karin eating her food.

When Karin was finished eating, Toshiro wasn't sure what to say, he only wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. He opened his mouth to say something, but Karin cut him off. She said, "_I was actually trying to see if you knew me, even if just a little bit. I see no reason to try and make fun of you." _ and Toshiro got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to the door, he'd had enough of her for a lifetime.

He slammed the door shut and that's when he heard it, he heard Karin laughing. He rolled his eyes and walked away from the door and went down the hall toward the guest room, he needed to be alone to think.

Karin

Karin laughed so hard she thought she was going to spit her food back up. He needs to relax and not worry about the little things. Karin thought, getting off the bed to look out the balcony. It was beautiful, just like the mansion itself. Her day-dreaming was cut short when she heard a knock on the door, It better not be Toshiro again. Karin thought, sighing with relief when the door opened and Yuzu popped in with her usual smile.

That smile faded, however, when Yuzu glared at her sister. "_What did you do? I saw him walk away from the room with a frown on his face!"_ Yuzu said, walking over to the bed and sitting on it. "_I wouldn't be too worried about what I did or what he looks like after our 'talk.'" _Karin said, walking back to the bed and sitting beside her sister.

"_Why?"_ Yuzu asked, curious as to what the answer is. "_I'm more worried about what's going to happen after the wedding, we're not getting off to a good start so far." _Karin confessed, and suddenly, Yuzu hugged her, but strangely, she didn't shed a tear.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Yuzu suddenly got off of Karin and had her smile on her face again. _"Come with me. We need to get you away from here for a little bit to get your mind off things. As a bonus, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." _Yuzu said, smiling even more as a small grin crept onto Karin's face.

"_What are we waiting for? Let's go!" _Karin said, already out the door. Yuzu laughed and ran after her sister.

Toshiro 

_"Come in!" _Toshiro said as he heard a knock at his door. It was Rangiku, he sighed in relief, he was glad that it wasn't Karin. "_The Council wants to see you right now." _she said, and she closed the door behind herself. The Council of the 13 Vampires is the government of the Vampire world, they try to keep the existence of the Vampires a secret, and when anyone tells a human the secret, they would be severely punished.

Toshiro sighed as he left the room, closed the door, and walked down the hall toward a wall. He bit his finger and his blood poured out of the wound. He drew the code on the wall with his blood and a door appeared with his blood smeared all over it.

He sucked up the blood on his finger and opened the door. He was meeted with the other Head Vampires, he was the only one not offically a Head Vampire. At least not until his marriage with Karin.

"_We hear that you two aren't getting along, what's wrong?" _the Head Head Vampire said in his booming voice. "_She acts too childish." _Toshiro said simply. "_You must talk to her and learn more about her and lower your standards of her, it won't help you in the end." _The Head Head Vampire said, and then Toshiro was told to leave and find Karin so that he could talk to her.

Karin

Karin and Yuzu were at the mall (Surprisingly!) looking for a good food court, Karin was starving, even after the food the Mansion staff gave her. "_I can't believe you can eat this much in one day!" _Yuzu said, their table piled 3 feet high with every kind of food you could think of.

_"I feel so hungry!" _Karin said as she finished a big piece of ribs. About an hour later, all of the food was gone! Karin had eaten it all single-handedly! When Yuzu tried to grab something, Karin actually growled at her and she backed off.

"_Are you full now?" _Yuzu asked. "_I'm thirsty now."_ Karin said, and she spotted a Snow Cone vendor. She smiled and grabbed Yuzu's wrist, running at full speed toward it. "_2 Snow cones, please."_ Karin said, and then the man behind the counter asked, "_What flavors?" _Karin asked for watermelon while Yuzu asked for strawberry.

They enjoyed their Snow cones in silence.

Toshiro 

Toshiro had finally found Karin with the help of Head Soi-Fon and her subordinates. He saw her running over to a Snow Cone vendor and with his Vampire hearing,(That sounds so stupid!X( ) he heard the flavor she wanted. 'Watermelon' echoed through his head, that was his favorite too. He actually could learn to like Karin, someday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **C H A P T E R 4 , D O N E ! H O P E Y O U A R E A L L H A P P Y!

Bye!

X3


	5. Chapter 5: New Dangers

**A/N** Hey people, long time, no read! X3 Here is the chapter you, the reader, have been waiting for, Chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>How long has he been following us?" <em>Yuzu whispered to Karin to make sure Toshiro couldn't hear them and continue his **_little_** game. (_HaHaHa!) _Karin looked up in thought, "_I think since we ate those snowcones."_ she whispered back. "_He's not very good at hiding his scent." _Yuzu whispered with a giggle.

"_You can't do it that well either, don't make fun of him for it if you can't do it either." _Karin whispered defensively to her sister. "_Why would you say that, Karin-chan? You know why I can't do it. I'm still not used to my witch powers." _Yuzu whimpered. Karin laughed a little as she apologized to Yuzu, "_I know, but I got used to my powers a month ago, why can't you get used to them that fast?" _Karin questioned.

Yuzu shrugged. "_I don't know. Maybe my body is still trying to give me a woman's figure. You have one, and I don't, so that must be it!" _Yuzu said, proud of her discovery. Karin was blushing madly at her statement. "_Did you have to say that out loud? He could have heard you, and I most certainly didn't want to!" _Karin said.

Yuzu stopped and put her hands on Karin's shoulder's and said, "_You need to calm down." _and then she, for some reason, felt Karin's forehead. She pulled her hand away, "_You're as hot as a volcano, you need some rest__." _Yuzu said, and Karin nodded and then Yuzu removed her hand.

**15 Minutes Later**

_"Yuzu, I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" _Karin said, her arm now wrapped around her sister's shoulder to help support her into the mansion. "_Just hang on a minute, we're almost inside." _Yuzu said, opening the gate. Suddenly, she stopped, and Karin looked at her strangely.

"_What's wrong?" _Karin asked. "_That might explain it all." _Yuzu whispered to herself. "_What are you talking about, Yuzu?" _Karin asked, suddenly scared of what it was. "_I read in a book once that some vampires obtain special powers when they are under a lot of stress." "What kind of powers?" _Karin asked as they started walking again.

"_Powers like ice, fire, wind, stuff like that, and from that fever, I'd say your power is fire." _Yuzu said, and Karin nodded. "_Do you know how many vampires are out there like me with these special powers?" _Karin asked, interested in their conversation.

_"I know one other fire person, but I don't know any of the other elemental people." "Who is it?" _Karin asked as they walked inside the mansion. "_The Head Head Vampire." _Yuzu answered, and then a bunch of maids came running in to greet them when they saw them.

_"She's not hurt, she's dizzy, that's all! You all can go back to work!" _Yuzu told the maids as they walked up the stairs to Karin's room.

**Karin's Room**

Yuzu tucked Karin into bed and told her to get some sleep when Toshiro walked in the room. "_Is she okay?" _he asked, and Yuzu giggled. "_What!"_ he said as he looked at Yuzu. "_We both knew you were following us from the mall, but the question is, why?" _Yuzu said as she called for a maid to bring her a bag of ice to cool down Karin's fever.

Toshiro was lightly blushing at this, "_How did you know?" _and Yuzu didn't know what to tell him, she couldn't reveal the secret to him, only Karin could tell him, so she told him a lie. "_We could smell your scent." _Oh well, at least it wasn't a complete lie.*

Yuzu expected her lie to backfire on her but it didn't because he actually bought it.

**A Minute Later**

The maid that Yuzu called for came in with the ice bag she asked for. Yuzu thanked the maid and the maid smiled at her and left. Toshiro left soon after, but he wouldn't tell Yuzu where he was going. As he closed the door behind him, he layed back on the door and slid down to the floor, sighing.

Was he really falling for Karin so fast? It seemed impossible at first, but now... He shook his head and thought back to their conversation outside of the mansion when they were walking back from the mall. He had heard everything they had said, even if they whispered, it was useless. He was the older vampire, so his senses were far more superior to their's.

He knew they were odd, but he would never had expected them to be half-witches. He had to talk to Karin about it because he knew Yuzu would never tell him, but he wouldn't talk to her until she got control of her powers.

He got up off the floor and walked to his guest room and collapsed onto the bed. He was about to fall asleep when a knock came to his door. He groaned and opened the door to find Rangiku. He glared at her before letting her in the room to tell him whatever she needed to say.

"_What do you want, Rangiku?" _Toshiro asked as he shut the door. Rangiku took in a big gulp of air and said, "_Momo is awake... and she keeps asking for you and ... Aizen." _and then Toshiro bolted down to the infirmary to see her.

**At The Infirmary**

As soon as he touched the door handle to the infirmary, he knew something was wrong. The door was locked and he could hear screaming, it was Momo's scream. Something was happening to her, something awful. "_MOMO!" _he yelled as he beat on the door with his shoulder until the lock broke and the door swung open.

The sight before him caused him to shake in anger and run to Momo. She had fang holes on her neck and she was growing colder by the second. He ran to the middle of the room, where Momo was, and then a powerful wind blew the infirmary doors closed and the lights went out. There were no windows to escape out of, so he was locked in.

"_Where are you, you coward!" _Toshiro demanded, but there was no answer. He bent down and picked up Momo and then he ran over to the door, but before he was even 3 feet from the door, he stopped. "_Aizen!" _Toshiro growled angrily as he stared at the man who had hurt Momo a million times over and over again.

"_Ah, Toshiro! How good it is to see you again! I haven't seen you since..." _but Aizen couldn't finish because Toshiro had his free hand wrapped tightly around his neck. "_I'm not letting you get away today, you'll die right here!" _Toshiro said, his voice filled with venom.

"_If I were you, I wouldn't be worried about me."_ Aizen said, and then he disappeared out of Toshiro's grip. Toshiro scowled at his retreating figure and looked back at Momo. She was gasping for air and a puddle of blood was beginning to grow around her.

**Karin's Room**

Karin woke from a terrible nightmare when she heard a scream coming from somewhere in the mansion, then the scream was followed with the smell of blood. Karin jumped out of bed and felt her forehead, her fever was gone! To experiment with her powers, she snapped her fingers as she ran down to where she had heard the scream.

At the end of her index finger was a small blue flame. She smiled at her accomplishment and ran even faster toward the source of the scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Great chapter, huh? So much drama and action. Well, not really, but I tried, and I hope you all like Chapter 5!

* The reason it wasn't a complete lie was because vampires can smell other vampires, if they aren't hiding their smell, but Toshiro was hiding his.

G'day XP


	6. Chapter 6:First Kiss, And A Flame Dog?

**A/N **Chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Infirmary<strong>

As Karin opened the door to the infirmary, she couldn't help but get dizzy at the smell of blood.(Karin is still not completely able to control her powers.) Toshiro looked up at her, and his eyes were filled with so much sadness, Karin felt the sudden urge to cry as she stared into those eyes. Momo's life was slowly ending.

"_Can you save her?" _he said, his voice a little hoarse as he spoke. _"I can heal her wounds, but I need blood to keep her alive." _Karin said, her hands glowing green above Momo's neck wound, the wound slowly patching itself up. "_I'll give her the blood." _Toshiro said, biting his wrist and shoving it towards Momo's mouth as she slowly drank from him.

Karin was leaning up against the wall near the door, silently watching Momo drink Toshiro's blood. After a minute had passed, Toshiro pulled his wrist away from Momo's mouth, the wound slowly healing on its own.*

Toshiro looked at Momo's sleeping face (His blood was so strong it knocked her out.) and then he turned around to look at Karin.

She was also sleeping against the wall, and Toshiro smiled. She did that, whether that was for him or Momo or herself, it didn't matter, she did it, and that's all that mattered. He carefully picked up Momo and put her on a bed to sleep on, for now.

Then he walked over to Karin by the wall, and carefully picked her up so she wouldn't wake up, she deserves to sleep after what she did for Momo.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's Room<strong>

He kicked the door open gently, as to not wake Karin, and layed down on her bed, pulling the covers over her as he straightened his back. Just then, a knock came to the door, and Toshiro turned around to see that it was Rangiku.

_"What is it now, Rangiku?" _Toshiro asked. "_The Council needs to speak with about the incident in the infirmary." _Rangiku informed him, and then she left the room. Toshiro sighed and before he left, he took one last look at Karin, then he closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's Dream<strong>

Everything was cold, her whole body was encased in a stone cold emptiness.

She curled up into a ball to pretend it wasn't there, but no imagination could make the darkness go away.

Suddenly, a small circle of light invaded the dark space, giving her sight into a new and more beautiful world than the one she was currently in.

She took her chance and jump through the hole, and then she found herself at a lake with beautiful sparkling blue water and flowers of every color.

"_Its beautiful, isn't it?" _a voice said behind her. She quickly turned around to find the speaker, but as she looked around at the beautiful scenery, she found no one.

"_Um, down here." _the voice said again. As she looked down, she couldn't, no, _wouldn't _believe her eyes. A little red dog was staring right at her, that _couldn't _be... "_But it is." _the dog said, and Karin jumped as she stared wide-eyed at the little dog.

She covered her eyes with her hands, after she found a good rock to sit on, and started to rock back and forth murmuring, "_I'm going crazy. I'm really going crazy!"_ she just kept repeating it over and over again.

_"You actually will go crazy if you don't listen to what I have to tell you... Master."_ the dog said, and Karin ceased her rocking at once.

"_Did you just call me, Master?" _Karin asked, staring at the dog. The dog nodded, sitting next to Karin's leg. "_Would you like to know the story?" _the dog said, looking up at Karin. She nodded, and the dog continued.

"_Every Vampire has one thing in common, they all have spirit animals, like me, that help them through the worst situations and try and guide them in the right direction. If a Vampire should not heed a warning or suggestion that their spirit animal gives them, they will die very soon for their insecurity toward their spirit animal as their soul grows corrupted._

_But some spirit animals can be very different from others, like for instance, if their Vampire has celestial powers." _the dog paused to see if Karin was understanding everything being said to her. When she nodded, the dog continued, "_Most spirit animals don't have a color like me, they are grey and dull. But because you have the celestial power of fire, I am red and full of energy." _the dog said proudly, getting up and running around the rock that Karin was sitting on.

Karin laughed at the dog as she( Yes, the dog is a girl. Girl Power!) was soon panting for air. The dog soon sat back down at where she was previously sitting. "_I am the spirit animal of fire, and I will teach you how to control your fire if you should ever lose control of it." _the dog concluded, sitting in front of Karin and breathing heavily as she stared at her Master.

"_I only have one question." "And what would that be?" _the dog asked. "_What's your name?" _Karin asked bluntly. "_I_ _have had many names over the many generations I have lived with Vampires, but most called me Aruf." _the dog said, and Karin's vision was starting to blur on her.

"_Aruf, what's happening to me?" _Karin asked, worry in her voice as she felt dizzy. "_Don't worry, you are just waking up. When you wake up, remember that you can always talk to me whenever you want. All you have to do is think about me and your flame." _Aruf said before Karin fell to the bed of flowers around her, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>The Council Room<strong>

Toshiro had just finished telling the Head Head Vampire what had happened when the Head Head Vampire smashed his cane on the floor.

**"**_One of our own was attacked inside the mansion! We will not stand for this! Head Soi-Fon! I want you and your subordinates to check the mansion to see if he is still here. Until the mansion is deemed safe, no one must be alone! That is all."_ the Head Head Vampire said and then everyone started to pile out of the room.

Toshiro could only think of one thing as he walked back to Karin's room, and that was to kill Aizen once he got his hands on him again. Next time, he won't let him escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin's Room<strong>

As soon as he opened the door, Karin jumped up, awake from her meeting with Aruf. "_Oh good! You're up!" _Toshiro said, and Karin cocked an eyebrow at him, and that's when she noticed where she was. They were silent for a while before Toshiro broke it, _"Thanks for earlier." _he said, looking away from her to hide his blush.

"_Its fine." _Karin murmured, looking out the window from the bed. She wanted to talk to Aruf again, but with Toshiro in there, he would just break her concentration. The air was thick and tight in the room as the two shared an uncomfortable silence.

Soon, the silence was lifted when a maid came in holding Karin's dinner on a tray. "_Dinner is served!" _the maid said as she put the tray on Karin's lap, and then she excused herself out.

"_I think I should go too, good night." _he said before he got up out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the door. Before he opened the door, he turned back to Karin, walked over to her, and kissed her forehead before he left the room.

Karin slowly put a hand to where he had kissed her. His soft lips left a longing burn on her forehead, leaving her wanting more, but why? She hadn't felt this way before, why now? Oh well, at least she can talk to Aruf* now with no distractions.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen<strong>

Aizen hid in a tree just outside of Karin's room, expertly hiding himself from Karin as she readied herself to talk to Aruf.

**"**_Get ready, Hitsugaya. Your life is going to soon start to crumple all around you, starting with your loved ones." _Aizen said before he jumped off the tree and flew off into the cold night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And that is Chapter 6. Happy New Years, everybody!

*If a Vampire makes a wound on him or herself, the wound will heal on its own, but if a wound was caused by another, you're a goner without medical treatment.

*Who knows what show Aruf is from? I love the show she's on!

_**All right people, Later!**___


	7. Chapter 7:A New Enemy

**The Next Day**

Everyone in the mansion was terrified at the news that they had just received. They were told everything, they had to know for their own protection. They knew about the attack, they knew about what Karin & Toshiro did, and they knew that _Aizen_ was somewhere in the mansion.

"_The mansion sure is in a riot about last night." _Karin commented to Toshiro. They had made a silent agreement to talk to each other after...well...you all know.

"_Yeah." _he said, looking out of the bedroom window. He was acting strange, even for Karin. Yesterday, he was a white-haired boy begging her to save his friend, then he kissed her, and he just... changed after that, all so suddenly.

"_Is something wrong?" _she asked, even though she knew exactly what was wrong. "_No." _he said, and she shook her head. "_You know that's a lie, now tell me the truth. I am your fiancée. I have a right to know what's bothering you."_ Karin said in a sweet voice to him, a voice that would have made her thrown up, especially using it on him.

He sighed and then walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "_Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" _he asked as he looked at her. She nodded, and he continued, "_My friend is in the hospital, our worst enemy tried to kill her to get at me, and...I kissed you." _he said, a light blush on his face.

Just then, Karin did something that they both didn't expect to happen. She kissed his cheek. She felt her face get as hot as it could (She's a Vampire, so of course her skin is ice cold.) and he just stayed in place, not daring to move or look at her. He just put a hand to where she kissed him, just as she did when he kissed her.

There was silence after that, there was nothing to talk about, not after _that_.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and they both jumped up, ready to get out of the awkward situation they were in. "_Come in!" _Toshiro said, somehow finding his voice after what happened.

Then Rangiku came in, and she smiled at them both. _"What is it, Rangiku?" _Toshiro asked. "_Are you trying to get rid of me?"_ Rangiku said with a knowing wink, but she had no idea what she talking about, or what they were really doing.(Not that they were doing **_anything_**!)

Toshiro blushed, and Rangiku smirked. "**There's the Shiro I know." **Rangiku thought, and Karin shook her head.* "_What do you want, Rangiku?" _Toshiro said, wiping the blush off of his face.

"_The Council wants to talk to you, **both **of you." _Rangiku said with a smile as she said 'both'. "_Both of us? Why?" _Karin asked, and Rangiku shrugged her shoulders. "_They wouldn't tell me, they just said to tell you both to come." _Rangiku said.

"_Wait! Before I forget, they moved the meeting to the ballroom." _Rangiku said, and then she jumped out of the room. "**Why the ballroom?" **They both thought, but they shrugged and went to the ballroom.

**The Ballroom**

As they walked into the ballroom, Aruf was howling mad in Karin's head. "**What's wrong, Aruf? What's the matter?" **Karin thought to her spirit animal. Aruf growled and said in a dangerous voice, "**We are not alone." **and then she was out of Karin, but she stayed hidden so Toshiro wouldn't see her.

"**What do you mean?" **Karin thought, not understanding what her spirit animal was saying. Of course they weren't alone, the Heads were there in the room with them, but where? Karin looked around the ballroom and found no one but her, Toshiro, and Aruf.

"**I sense another spirit animal, Master. You must be careful with this one, it is very powerful and full of dark energy." **Aruf cautioned her, but it was too late. A strong wind blew the doors closed and the windows mounted on the ceiling were shut and locked, there was no escape route!

Toshiro growled, "_Why don't you come out here, you coward!"_ Toshiro yelled to the air, and in response, a cold and chilling laugh erupted from someone behind a pillar 4 feet from them. "_I'm impressed. You have only seen that trick once and yet you already know its me when you see it. Very impressive." _Toshiro growled a little as Aizen stepped out from behind the pillar.

Karin wasn't interested on the man before them, but the dog behind him. It was the same size as Aruf, but it was a different color. Instead of red fur, it had blue. It also had piercing ruby red eyes and dirty paws, he was nothing compared to Aruf.

"**Thank you, Master." **Aruf said. Then, Karin briefly looked at Aruf, and then she turned her head to look at Aizen. She had seen him many times before when the Council would host annual Vampire meetings so Vampires around the world could meet and talk about their lives and problems they were having with one another.

Every time she went to that party and saw him, he always had a weird smirk on his face, like he was planning something. Who knew he actually was? Oh well, its too late now. His plan, whatever it is, is already set in motion.

"_Well, Toshiro? Aren't you going to kill me, or..." _Aizen started staring at Karin. "_do you I have to kill your beautiful fianc_é_e?"_ then everything happened in such a short amount of time that it was too hard to process.

Toshiro was halfway across the room with a bloody gash ranging from his right shoulder to his left hip. Aizen was just a few feet away from him, smirking his evil smirk down on him. Toshiro was slowly healing, but he was losing too much blood to heal _and _keep Aizen's venom out of him.*

"_What shall I do now? Should I kill your _fianc_é_e, or... should I make her mine and take her away from you?"__ Aizen was smiling like an idiot as he stared at Toshiro's infuriated face. "_Touch her and I'll..." __"You'll what? Kill me? Because so far, you really haven't done anything. You can't even touch me." _Aizen teased him, causing his anger to explode out of him.

Suddenly, Toshiro had a blue aura around him and the temperature in the room drop 20 degrees. Then he just, **passed ****out**. "**Master, be careful, he will attack you." **Aruf told her, and Karin nodded. "**How can we fight them in just enough time to get Toshiro out of here and to a safe place?" **Karin asked, but she heard no reply.

"**Aruf? What's wrong?" **Karin thought to her spirit animal, and then she heard a sigh come from Aruf. "**That is the only way..." ****"What is the only way? What are you talking about, Aruf?" **Karin thought worriedly.

"**You must perform the..."**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And that's the end of Chapter 7 of Vampt Up! Hope you all enjoyed it and my cliffhanger.

*Karin used her magic to read Rangiku's mind.

*All Vampires have venom in them, but they can have different kinds. They can have healing, killing, or both kinds of Venom.

Bye Y'all! Later! XP


	8. Chapter 8: The New Technique

**A/N **Chapter 8, Y'all. Be happy and grateful for these uploads, because you don't know if I might not upload for a month or two. Ha! Anyway, Chapter 8, and New Year's to you all!

* * *

><p><strong>The Ballroom (<strong>Aizen's back is to Karin people, he doesn't know what she is doing in this chapter.)

**"You must perform the Fire Bomb." **"**What is the Fire Bomb?" **Karin asked as she stared at Toshiro's still glowing but unconscious body. "**It a technique used to protect the user but send little balls of fire around a small area and blow up the area. But do not worry, Master, I will make sure it doesn't attack anyone but the other Spirit Animal user." **Aruf said, and Karin nodded, Aruf once again by her side, both of their eyes going red.

"_Aruf, what's happening?" _Karin asked as her whole body began to burn, it felt like she was being put on fire, but she found a strange comfort in the sensation.

"**I am going to help you learn how to use the Fire Bomb." **Aruf said, her small red body turning in a big red flame. "_Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" _Karin said to the flame. The flame flickered, so Karin took that as a sign to shut up and listen to Aruf.

"**I wanted you to ball me up in your fist and then throw me in the air. While I am in the air, I will burst apart and explode onto the ground. I will put barriers around the two of you, then that is your chance to escape and get him treated."** Aruf explained, and Karin nodded.

"**I can not last very long, the technique will be over very soon." "**_How soon?_**" **Karin asked. "**10**** to 15 minutes, at the least. Now hurry, Master. My flame is going out." **She was right. Her flame was visibly smaller than before.

"_All right, Aruf. Let's do this!"_ Karin whispered to her Spirit Animal so that Aizen wouldn't hear her.

**Aizen**

Zafira was growling at Aizen with worry. "**Master, you mustn't forget that girl, she is far more important than he is right now." **_"Why would you say that, Zafira?" _Zafira answered his question by looking over at Karin.

Aizen followed his Spirit Animal's line of vision and was shocked at what he saw. "_She is a Channeler." _he had read about Channelers in a book from the mansion's library long ago. Channelers were Vampires with Spirit Animals who grew to be incredibly powerful Vampires.

The Channelers were hunted and long destroyed because of their lust for power. Young Channelers were discovered by how they were able to use their powers days after they obtained their powers. She smelled like a (new) Channeler too, she smelled of blood and metal, just like the Head Head Vampire.(hinthint)

"**Exactly, you must kill her, she will interfere in the plans." **_"Or... she can make them better." _she could help him destroy the Council, and together they would rule the Vampire world, and then, the whole world.

"**You do what you like, I care not whether she lives or not.**" Zafira said with a deep sigh. Aizen smiled and casually walked over to Karin, but something made him stop 2 feet from her, the barrier.

"_You should stay away from me, Aizen, or I will kill you like Toshiro never could." _Karin said in a voice that wasn't hers. It was a voice that the Devil would use, and maybe it was, because her fire burned in her like it did in Hell.

_"Do you really think you can kill me with your little flame?" _Aizen said with a small laugh. Karin smirked and said in her Hellish voice, "_Watch me." _and she threw Aruf in the air after she balled her up in her hand. Aruf exploded into thousands of little pieces and sprinkled all over the floor, putting Aizen and Zafira in flames. (The building will not burn down. All of the room's in the mansion are Spirit Animal retardant.)

They yelled out in pain, but the flames couldn't touch Karin or Toshiro. "**Hurry, Master! I won't last much longer." **Aruf told her, and Karin nodded. She casually walked over to Toshiro and picked him up, ignoring the scene around her, her only thought is to save Toshiro. Nothing else, Nothing more.

As soon as he was settled in her arms, she quickly ran out of the room and bolted down the halls to her bedroom.

**Karin's Room**

She locked the door, locked the windows, and any other way Aizen could somehow get in. Toshiro was laying on the bed, a wet towel on his forehead. After she was sure the room was secure, she sat down on the bed beside him and started to heal his wounds.

After she finished with that, she felt her headache come on. She was not a healing witch, no, Yuzu was, but she wasn't. She was like her brother, her idiot brother Ichigo, a fighter. She was best with fighting spells. Yuzu felt left out because she couldn't use fighting magic,(She would get her headache too.) so she wanted Karin to at least learn the basics of healing magic.

Well, she sure was grateful she had actually learned it.

Now, she just had to wait until Toshiro wakes up or Aizen comes to get her.

She felt so tired that she curled next to Toshiro and went to sleep right there. She felt so safe just being by him, being around him, that she just had to feel safe, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And that is Chapter 8. Sorry people, but I didn't feel like writing a long chapter. You want to know why? Its because not many people read this, so please, spread the word and I'll see if I can write a long Chapter.

Later! Ja ne XP


	9. Chapter 9:The Truth Comes Out

**The Bedroom**

By the time Toshiro finally woke up, it was midnight. He had woken up with a start, not surprising with the dream he had. He looked around the room he was in and noticed that he was Karin's room, Karin sleeping peacefully beside him. He wasn't sure why he was in her room, but he was kinda glad that he was. (Awww! XP)

He tried to remember what happened that made him come into Karin's room, but the only thing that helped him remember was the dream he just had.

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro's Dream<strong>

For some reason, he was in a forest covered in snow. "_Where am I?" _he whispered to himself as he got off of the cold patch of snow he had previously been sitting on. "**You are in your inner world, my home." **a voice informed him, but where was the voice coming from?

"**I'm over here, Master." **someone said somewhere to Toshiro's left. He looked to his left and was surprised to see a giant serpent coming out from behind a frozen tree. The serpent was icy blue with ruby red eyes and it had tiny wings on its back.

_"__Who are you? And why did you call me Master?_"Toshiro asked the serpent as it moved closer to him. "**My name is Hyōrinmaru. I called you Master because you are my Master." "**_I still don't understand, Hyōrinmaru." _Toshiro said to the serpent who was now in front of him.

"**Would you like me to explain?" **_"Please do." _Toshiro said, sitting down on the snow so that he was level with Hyōrinmaru.

"**I am your Spirit Animal, a being that all Vampires have, and I help in situations where you have no idea what to do and have a hard time making decisions. But you are also a Channeler, a long since extinct race of Vampires who used to crave power. The choice of you craving power, however, is a choice you must make on your own." **Hyōrinmaru said, and Toshiro nodded, letting the information sink into his brain.

"_How come I don't remember what happened after Aizen hit me?" _Toshiro asked, and Hyōrinmaru looked away. "**You don't remember because that was the moment that you awakened me. Whenever a Vampire is under a lot of stress, their Spirit Animal is able to awaken, but in your case, I was awakened to save your life." **Hyōrinmaru explained, and Toshiro nodded again.

"_Thank you, Hyōrinmaru."_ **"You're welcome, Master."** Hyōrinmaru said.

"_Now what?" _Toshiro said after a moment of silence. "**Look around, Master. Tell me what you see." **Hyōrinmaru said, and Toshiro looked around at the icy forest. "_A frozen wasteland filled with trees.**" **_**"Now look behind you." **Hyōrinmaru said, and he did.

Behind him was a pond with hundreds of flowers and unfrozen trees and a beautiful sun. "_What's that?" _Toshiro asked, getting up and walking over to the foreign land. "**This is my Master's inner world." **someone said, and he turned to look at Hyōrinmaru, who was looking at the pond.

He too looked at the pond and was surprised at what he saw. A small red dog with blue eyes and a small ruby in the middle of its head was looking at him. "_Who are you?" _**"My name is Aruf, and I am Karin's Spirit Animal." **Aruf said, but he couldn't believe it.

"_How long has she known about you?" _he had to ask Aruf. "**I was awakened yesterday after she fell asleep from using too much of her magic on your friend." **Aruf answered him.

"_Why are our inner worlds connected like this? And where is Karin?" _he asked. Aruf looked to her left. Concealed by hundreds of flowers layed Karin, asleep in the bed of flowers.

"**You two are connected by a bond, a Channeler bond, and a destiny bond." "**_What destiny?" _Toshiro asked, while Hyōrinmaru and Aruf exchanged a look. "**Would you like to tell him?" **Hyōrinmaru asked Aruf, who nodded her head.

**"Two Young Channelers will be born into the world as very important people. One with snow white hair, and the other with a burning passion for fighting. These Channelers will face many dangers as they grow closer together. The fate of the Channelers and the Vampires will rest in their hands. ****If they should fail, the balance of power will be destroyed and an evil being will take control and corrupt everything mankind has worked hard to achieve." **Aruf said.

"_So that means that we can't fail, we have to defeat Aizen together, no matter what?" _Toshiro asked, and the Spirit Animals nodded. Toshiro walked over to Karin and sat beside her. He put his hand on her face and gently pushed some hair out of her face and put it behind her ear, causing her to twitch and her nose to wrinkle in confusion.

_"Don't stop." _Karin grumbled to him, and he couldn't help but smile and answer her plea for him to touch her. (Not the way you nasty people are thinking, not yet anyway.)

He picked her up off of the flower bed and put her in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. She cuddled up in his arms, her head moving to his chest to hear his steady heartbeat. Soon, she found she couldn't sleep in the position she was in so she woke up to find herself in Toshiro's arms.

"_Toshiro? How did you get in here?" _she asked him, and he looked over at his inner world. She looked over there too and was surprised at what she saw. "_That wasn't there before." _she whispered against his chest.

"**Master." **came Hyōrinmaru's voice. Toshiro looked over to the pond to look at Hyōrinmaru. "_What is it, Hyōrinmaru?" _Toshiro asked as Karin stared at his Spirit Animal. "**You need to wake up." **Hyōrinmaru said, and Toshiro started feeling dizzy. "_Why do I suddenly feel so bad?" _he asked the serpent, but Karin answered for him. "_You're waking up, _Shiro." she said, and then he fell asleep in the bed of flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bedroom<strong>

"**Why is she still sleeping, Hyōrinmaru?" **he asked the serpent. "**She is still sleeping because Aruf needs to tell her the prophecy." **Hyōrinmaru said. "**Why did I need to leave?" **Toshiro asked. "**We Spirit Animals use our energy to call our Masters into their inner worlds, and I was running out of energy to keep you here." **Hyōrinmaru explained.

"_Then why couldn't I have just stayed in Karin's world while you recharged your energy?" _Toshiro asked.

"**If I would have let you do that, you would have become a part of Karin. Her soul would have eaten you until you melted into her." **Hyōrinmaru said.

"_Good to know." _Toshiro whispered sarcastically before laying back down on the bed and wrapping his arms around Karin sweetly, but protectively. Now that he knew the truth, he wouldn't let anything hurt Karin. He soon fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen<strong>

He was once again outside of their window, hidden behind the tree outside. "_She will be mine, Hitsugaya. I will watch you slowly die on the inside, and then I will take my chance and kill you." _Aizen promised to the wind before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And there is Chapter 9. I think the prophecy kinda sucks but I won't know what you all think until you review.

Ja ne. XP XD XP


	10. Chapter 10: The Dreams

**A/N **Hey people, I'm back from a stressful week of school. One thing though, Who's going to go see Underworld 4? I love those movies! Anyway, back to chapter 10.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day, The Bedroom<strong>

Karin opened her eyes and tried to put an arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun but her arm was being restricted by something. "_Toshiro? Can you let me go?" _she whispered to him, but his grip on her tightened. "_Now why would I want to do that?" _A voice said, but it wasn't Toshiro's.

She slowly looked up to see Aizen with a huge smirk on his face gazing down at her. She wanted to scream for someone, for _anyone,_ to come and rescue her, but she found that she _couldn't._ "_I see you don't like my spell very much. Zafira's power is hypnosis, so I can make anyone do what I want. However, I find that you are very hard to completely control, you are a strange one." _he said, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Karin woke up with a start and who could blame her? Dreaming about the enemy is not a good thing, and it definitely wasn't on the top of her <em>Favorites <em>list. She looked beside her and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Toshiro sleeping peacefully beside her.

His face scrunched up in discomfort, probably from her getting up so fast, and he mumbled something, but even with her Vampire hearing, she couldn't hear what he said. Suddenly, his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back to him, closer to him, where she felt right to him.

"_Toshiro. Wake up." _she breathed against his ear, kissing his cheek in the process to help wake him up faster. It worked, until Toshiro grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed, him on top of her. _"What do you want me to do now, Mrs. Hitsugaya?"_ he said to her in a seductive voice, a sexy smirk on his face.

_"..." _she couldn't think of anything to say, her mind was still stuck on him calling her 'Mrs. Hitsugaya.' He kissed her on the lips harder than they ever had before. And then it clicked, Karin was having her first real kiss, with tongue too. It felt amazing but at the same time, it felt... different. _He _felt different, his lips felt like sandpaper instead of the soft and smooth ones she had kissed before.*

Something wasn't right, and she had to stop this. She forcefully pushed _Toshiro _off of her so that he was laying beside her once again. "_Who are you?" _she asked him. He looked at her strangely and said, "_I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, your fiance." _he answered.

"_Ok then, answer this, what does my inner world look like?" _she asked him, her arms folded across her chest, waiting for an answer. He smiled at her and said, _"You're a smart girl, you know that?" _and then he morphed into Aizen.

Once again, her vision collapsed on her and the world faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>I am so tired of waking up after having dream after dream about him, when will this end?"<em>** she thought, hopeful for an answer from _someone_ in her head.

"**Are you okay, Master?" **said Aruf. Karin smiled a little at hearing her Spirit Animal's voice. "_**Why am I dreaming about him, Aruf? Please tell me." **_Karin pleaded her Spirit Animal._ "_**Every Spirit Animal is connected to one another, so Zafira and Aizen are sending a message to you." **Aruf informed her.

_"_**_And what would that be?"_ **Karin asked as she rubbed her temples. "**I don't know, but you need to be on your guard in case he attacks you." **Aruf said and then she went quiet. Karin sighed deeply and tried to get out of bed, but she forgot that Toshiro still had a grip on her, so she was flung back onto the bed beside Toshiro, who was now awake.

"_Where do you think you're going?" _he asked as he pulled her closer than she already was. _"No. The question is, what are you doing?" _she asked as she pushed herself away from him. However, now that he had his Spirit Animal, he was as strong as she was.

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Bit Later<strong>

Somehow, the position they ended up in was one where Toshiro was on top and Karin on the bottom. The sight before her was actually _scaring _her. Her, Karin Kurosaki, a girl who stood her ground against guys ten times her size, was actually being _scared_.

She was most likely having a panic attack from the thought of Toshiro actually being Aizen. She started thrashing and resisting under him, causing him to stare at her in shock. "**What is wrong with her, Hyōrinmaru? Why is she acting like this?" **Toshiro thought worriedly to his Spirit Animal.

Instead of Hyōrinmaru answering him, it was Aruf. She sounded panicked. "**She was having nightmares about Aizen, and when you got on top of her, I don't know! Something snapped in her, and she might attack you!" **Aruf said in a hurry._ **"Why would she attack me?" **_Toshiro though to Aruf.

"**She thinks you're Aizen in disguise. Be careful, and RUN!" **Aruf said, and then the blue flame came to Karin's fingers. Toshiro jumped off of her before she could get him and hid behind a chair, thinking of a plan while Karin advanced on him. _"**Hyōrinmaru, what should I do?"**_ he thought to his Spirit Animal.

"**You must attack her, knock her unconscious, but you must be careful with her." _"I know." _**Toshiro thought. "_**Wait! How would I go about attacking her?" **_Toshiro thought, and then he noticed Karin above him, ready to strike him with her flame.

He jumped to the corner of the room as Karin cut the chair in half with her flame. "**You must use your ice." "_How can I do that?" _**Toshiro thought worriedly as Karin got closer. "**Just calm down and empty your thoughts, then you just think about ice and focus it on Karin." **Hyōrinmaru explained.

Toshiro relaxed his body and cleared his thoughts, then he thought about his inner world, full of ice, and then he felt a tingling sensation on his hands. He looked at his hands and in his hands sat two giant pieces of ice the beautiful color of his eyes.

"_Wow!" _he whispered, happy to have finally learned how to use and control his element. "**Master! Watch out!" **Hyōrinmaru yelled at him, but it was too late. Karin cut him from his right shoulder to his left hip, leaving blood to pour out of the wound and onto the floor.

"_Ka-Karin." _Toshiro managed to say before he fell to the floor, unconscious. Karin was in shock, she was too horrified to speak, she just sat beside him and healed his wound, silent tears rolling down her face.

"_Toshiro. I'm so sorry." _Karin said before she too fell unconscious onto his chest, the wound gone, like it never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple Of Hours Later<strong>

Karin woke up to a blinding light on her and Toshiro sitting beside her on a bed, still unconscious. She put a hand on her temple and massaged it, relieving the headache she had from using her powers too much.

"_I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" _a voice said. Karin looked at the doorway and saw Head Unohana with a light smile on her face and her usual braid in the front. "_What happened to us?" _she asked. She knew what happened to them but she really meant after _that_.

"_Rangiku Matsumoto found you two this morning on the floor of your room unconscious. That is all we know. Would you like to tell me what happened?" _Unohana said, but Karin shook her head. "_All right, I understand. How are you feeling? Are you feeling light-headed?" _she said, and Karin nodded.

Unohana stepped out of the room for a minute before coming back with a tray of food. "_Here, this will help with that." _Unohana said, and then she layed the tray on Karin's lap. Karin didn't hesitate in devouring the food, her headache completely forgotten as she ate.

Soon, after Karin was done eating and Unohana left, Toshiro woke up. Karin jumped out of her bed and hugged him, crying softly onto his shoulder. He patted her back and kissed her head to calm her down.

"_I'm so sorry, Toshiro. I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you were..." _Toshiro kissed her on the lips before she could finish. "_Its alright, I don't blame you for it. After all, you healed my wound after that." _he said, picking her hand up and making her hand trace where the scar should be, but it wasn't there.

She blushed a little and kissed his cheek. "_You should get some sleep, we need to talk in private." _Karin said to him. She could feel Aizen was somewhere near, but where or how she knew, that was a mystery.

_"All right, I'll see you in a minute." _he said, and then he went back to sleep. Karin jumped back in bed and curled up in a ball in her bed before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Their Joined Inner Worlds<strong>

When Karin got into her inner world, Toshiro was already there, waiting patiently by the river. He smiled at Karin when she walked up to him and he patted the spot beside him. Karin sat beside him and kissed his cheek before looking out at the river.

"_What did you want to talk about?" _Toshiro said after a moment of silence. "_The wedding." _Karin said, looking away from the river to look at his face. "_What about it?" _he said as he grabbed her hand and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"_When are we going to have it? We keep having to reschedule it. I want to have it as soon as possible." _she said, and then she kissed him on the lips.

They both wanted to freeze time, staying in that position forever, but it wasn't meant to be. They pulled away from each other for air and then they leaned their foreheads together, breathing heavily. "_We'll have it as soon as that bastard Aizen is dead." _Toshiro said after he got his breath back.

"_I promise." _he said, and then he kissed her forehead before they both left their inner worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Chapter 10 of Vampt Up! I hope you all enjoyed it.

*After Karin brought Toshiro back to their room from Chapter 8, she kissed him on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11: The Kidnapping

**A/N **Chapter 11, everybody! Enjoy.

**The Next Day**

As soon as Head Unohana looked them over once more for any other injuries, she let them leave the infirmary, but not before she warned them to be more careful in the future.

"_I'm so glad that we got to get out of there. I couldn't even leave my bed without someone telling me to get back in it." _Karin said with a smile, and then she laughed a little at the memory of her knocking someone out just for telling her to get back in bed.

"_You could have been a little bit more gentler with him. You probably gave him a concussion or something." _Toshiro said, but he couldn't fight the smile that desperately wanted to be on his face. She kissed his cheek and put an arm around his shoulder. "_Toshiro, there's one thing that you should know about me." "Yeah, and what's that?" _he asked.

"_We Kurosaki's can't be gentle, its just not in our blood." _Karin joked, but it was also true. "_What about your sister? She seemed very gentle." "She is gentle, but that's only because she is more like our Mom." _Karin said with a small smile.

"_How come you never tell me about your family?" _Toshiro suddenly asked, causing Karin to stop and look down at her feet. "_I don't like talking about them." _she said, and she sounded like she was on the brink of tears. "_You tell me about your sister and your Mother, but what about your Father or your brother, what are they like?" _and suddenly Karin was on the floor, her hands on her eyes, trying to hide her tears.

He bent down and rubbed her back soothingly to try to comfort her and it slowly started to work as her crying turned into hiccups. "_What happened, Karin? You can tell me. I'm right here." _he whispered into her ear as he picked her up and carried her to the room.

"_It all happened about two months ago..."_

_**Flashback**_

**Karin and Yuzu were out shopping for a little while, and when they returned to the Kurosaki residence, a gruesome sight was introduced to them.**

**On the floor of the home layed Ichigo Kurosaki in a pool of blood, staring at them with lifeless eyes. Karin stared at her dead brother while Yuzu fell to the floor, crying at her sister's side. Karin got down on the floor to comfort her sister, never taking her eyes off of her brother.**

**An hour later, Isshin opened the front door to drop what he was holding in his hands and walk over to his son. He picked Ichigo up and ordered Karin to get something to clean up the blood while Yuzu helped him move Ichigo somewhere cleaner than in a puddle of blood.**

"_**What are we going to do, Dad?" **_**Yuzu cried on his shoulder. "_I don't know, Yuzu. We'll need to throw together a funeral and then move somewhere else." _Isshin said as he got a phone and called family and a bunch of other people.**

**People came into the house sometime later to collect her brother's body. The police questioned each of them for an hour before everyone left except the Kurosaki's. "_Well, come on, let's get packing." _Isshin said, and they all walked up the stairs to their rooms to pack.**

_The Funeral_

**Everyone who knew Ichigo came to the funeral to pay their respects to the family. It was a quick funeral, well, to Karin anyway. All she did was look at her feet and nod when someone talked to her. As soon as they got home, they got their stuff and left the house.**

**They moved to the other side of town to stay close to Ichigo, but not so close that it hurt them more.**

**_End Flashback_**

**"...**_and that's what happened." _Karin said, finishing her horrible past in the comfort of Toshiro's arms around her. She felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, and she meant to brush them away, but Toshiro got there first. He brushed the tears off of her face and hugged her closer to him.

**"**_It's alright." _he whispered softly as Karin cried uncontrollably onto his shoulder. She was letting all of her emotions explode out of her after being bottled up inside for so long. Soon enough, Karin passed out from exhaustion and Toshiro gently layed her head on the pillow before quietly getting up and out of the room to let her rest.

"I can't believe she's had to live with that for so long. And then she told me and she cried... I can't believe I forced her to tell me.**" **he mentally slapped himself for doing that to her.

Suddenly, his stomach growled. "Didn't I just eat?" he thought with a shake of his head. "Oh well, I might as well get Karin something too." he thought with a small smile. Then he ran down the hall to the kitchen.

**The Kitchen**

After talking with everyone about what food he wanted for Karin and him, the chef told him to wait in his room and the food would be brought there once it was done. He left the kitchen without another word, but his stomach would say otherwise.

**The Bedroom**

After he quietly closed the door, he noticed that Karin wasn't on the bed, or for that matter, anywhere in the room. He started panicking, wondering where she was, when he noticed a piece of paper on the bed. He quickly picked up the paper and almost tore it up when he noticed the handwriting on it, it was _Aizen_'s handwriting.

It said:

Dear Toshiro,

I have your precious little fiance. If you want her back, you will meet me at the former Kurosaki residence. If you don't hurry, I will kill her. You have until sunset to come.

Best Wishes, Sōsuke Aizen

He crumpled and tore and shredded the note until it was nothing more than trash. He looked out the window to see that the sun wouldn't set for at least two or three more hours. He quickly ran out of the room and went to the only place he thought he could go: The Council Room

**The Council Room**

He quickly drew blood from his finger and scribbled the password on the wall until the door opened. He shoved the door open and found every eye on him. Normally, when he enters the room of the Council, he is supposed to bow to them to show his respect, but screw respect! Karin is more important to him than respect, than anything really.

"_Why do you not show respect!" _the Head Head Vampire yelled at him, but he pretended to listen to the old man. _"Karin has been kidnapped by Aizen!" _Toshiro yelled back at him, and everyone's eyes widened.

"_That's impossible! I've had my troops search the grounds for him. He couldn't have got passed my men!" _Head Soi-Fon exclaimed. "_We must rescue her before sunset!" _Toshiro exclaimed. "_No! Head Soi-Fon will handle this! You will stay here and wait!" _the Head Head Vampire said, and Toshiro felt torn. He felt like his heart, his _soul, _was being ripped to shreds without Karin.

He left the room without a word and he could feel the eyes of the Heads on his back as he walked to his room where the food for him and Karin sat.

**The Bedroom**

He stared at it for a minute before deciding that he wasn't hungry but he was really tired. He climbed into bed, it suddenly felt so foreign to him. It wasn't the same without Karin. It made him feel cold and alone without her beside him, snuggling her head onto his shoulder until she finally feel asleep. Just then, a knock came to the door, but he just ignored whoever it was.

"_Shiro?" _it was a voice he was all too familiar with. "_Momo?" _he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **And that is Chapter 11. I feel so bad for Toshiro and Karin! But, this story wouldn't be so good if I didn't add some kind of twist. Anyway, review this please!


	12. Chapter 12: What Happened To You?

**A/N **Chapter 12.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bedroom<strong>

_"Momo? What are you doing here?" _he asked her as she closed the door and he sat up. "_I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." _she said, and once she said it, he felt like she had thrown a million bricks at his face. "_That still doesn't explain what you are doing here in my room when you should be in the infirmary." _he said, and she smiled.

"_Shiro, they let me go. I'm fine now. Now we can hang out more!"_ she said as she ran over to bed and hugged him around the neck. He was shocked. She was acting a little bit more stranger than normal. "_Are you sure you're okay?" _he asked.

She pulled away from him and nodded her head. "_100% positive." _she said. "_Then why are you acting so weird?" _he said. She frowned at him as she got off of the bed. "_Shiro, that's not the kind of question you ask a girl. It's just rude." _she said with a puff of her cheeks.

_"Quit avoiding my question...**bed-wetter**." _he said, using his old nickname for her, and it did the trick, just like it used to. It made her whole face go red and she said, "_Don't call me that, Shiro!" _and then he said,_ "Then don't call me Shiro." _and then they sat in silence.

"_Why are you here?"_ he asked her again. "_Can't I visit you anymore, Shiro?" _Momo said, batting her eyelashes at him. "_Answer my question, Momo." _he commanded, and with him a higher rank than her, she had no choice but to obey his wishes.

_"Head Aizen wants me to bring you to the _rendezvous point."__ she said._ "WHAT! What are you talking about? How did he contact you?" _he was filled with questions of how he had contacted her, but she held up a hand to silence him, and it did.

"_Please come with me, Shiro. I'll explain everything on the way." _Momo said, holding her hand out for him. He stared at her for a moment, contemplating whether he should go or not, but then a thought popped into his head. He could leave Karin to die. The Heads don't know where she is, and by the time they did, she would already be dead.

He got off the bed and grabbed her hand, "_Let's go." _he said, and then they left the room. Getting out of the mansion proved to be very easy because the entire squad of Head Soi-Fon was in a meeting about how to get to Karin and save her.

**The Rendezvous Point, Karin**

Karin woke up to find herself in a dark room. She could faintly make out a couch, stairs, a glass table, and a dark figure sitting 5 feet away from her. She was too curious to even bother with the figure, she just wanted to know where she was!

"_Ka-Karin." _she heard the figure say, and as she turned her head to the figure, her eyes widened, not from fright, but from... confusion and surprise. With the light from a nearby window faintly letting his appearance show, she know noticed his bright orange hair, his dead-looking brown eyes, it was none other than her supposed-to-be dead brother.

"_Who are you?" _she asked, scooting away from him as far away as she could. "_Karin? What are you talking about? Its me, Ichigo." _he said, reaching out to touch her. Karin batted his hand away and said in a low voice, "_My brother is dead." _and then she looked in the other direction.

"_You should listen to him, Karin Kurosaki. He's telling the truth." _a voice said at the foot of the stairs. Karin whipped her head in the direction of the voice to faintly make out brown eyes and his matching hair. "_What are you talking about, Aizen?" _she said to him, but he merely chuckled at her.

"_Why don't you let your brother explain it to you?" _Aizen said as he walked to the couch and sat down to listen to Ichigo's story.

**2 months ago**

**Ichigo was walking home from Orihime's house when he was suddenly jumped on and thrown into an alley nearby. A hand was clasped tightly around his mouth while another was grasping tightly around his throat. He could have easily fought off his attacker, but he found that as the stranger held him, his energy was slowly being sucked out of him.**

**"_Do you want you're family to die?" _the voice said in a hushed and scary voice. Without the energy to talk, Ichigo just slowly nodded his head. "_Your're coming with me then!" _the voice said, and then Ichigo was thrown into pitch darkness as he blacked out.**

**Several Hours Later**

**Ichigo woke up a little bit later with a splitting headache and the moon shining in through an open window. "_Where am I?" _he whispered to himself. "_How sad," _Ichigo whipped his head to the place where he suddenly heard a voice, "_you can't even remember you're own home." _and then a figure stepped into the light of the room.**

**"_Who are you?" "I am Head Aizen, don't you know?" _the man said with a scary smile on his face. "_Why am I here?" _Ichigo asked, raising his voice a bit. "_You're going to be a very important tool for me... in the future." _Aizen said, pushing his hair away from his face.**

**"_What do you mean?" _Ichigo said. "_You will help bring you're sister here. I'll use you as a bargaining chip. Her marriage to me for your freedom." _Aizen said. "_WHAT! I would never let you make her do that! She would never do that!"_ Ichigo yelled, and then he blacked out again.**

**End Flashback**

_"MARRIAGE to you! I'm marrying Toshiro, you asshole!" _Karin yelled at him, but he just smiled at her while Ichigo touched her arm and looked at her strangely. _"Who's Toshiro?" _Ichigo asked her, but she ignored him and kept her eyes on Aizen.

_"Why must you look at me like that, honey?" _he said, and that set her off. She pushed herself off of the floor and ran to him, her flame ready to burn his entire body. Suddenly, when she was no less than 3 feet from him, she was thrown back into the wall, which made a dent in the shape of her into the wall.

_"KARIN! Are you okay?" _Ichigo asked as he looked at the deep cuts and bruises on her back. "_I'm fine. But he won't be when I get to him." _she tried to stand up, but when she tried, she just fell back down. "_You shouldn't do that, my lovely, or you'll just hurt yourself." _Aizen said, and then he stalked out of the room with a huge smile on his face.

Karin whimpered slightly when she set her back against the wall to lay against it. "_Now, do you want to tell me what's happened over the last two months I've been abducted?" _Ichigo asked with a small smile on his face. "_I want to know one thing before we go on about the last two months." _Karin said, looking out the window to see the beautiful sunset.

_"What would that be?" "Why didn't you ever try to escape, the front door is right there and you're not being restricted by anything, why didn't you try and come back to us?" _Karin said, almost on the brink of tears as she looked back at her brother.

"_Karin, I am being restricted. Look at this." _he put his hand around his neck and then a glow started to produce from his throat and it trailed a line into the wall. "_You have one too. I watched him put it on you." "How does he put it on us?" _Karin asked.

"_He calls on his Spirit Animals power and a green energy glows from his hand to around your neck and then the chain is set." _Ichigo explained, and Karin nodded. "_Wait, you know about Spirit Animals? How?" _Karin asked him, and he smiled. "_Watch." _he simply said, and then his body began to glow a bright orange.

Once the glowing disappeared, Karin was staring at a very tiny orange tiger. "_Karin, meet Jishin, my Spirit Animal." _Ichigo said, and Jishin jumped off of Ichigo's lap to lick Karin's cheek. "_Hello to you too, Jishin." _the Animal soon shimmered a bright orange and returned to Ichigo.

"_All right, how about you tell me now?" _Ichigo said, and Karin smiled before Starting her story from the point when they found "Ichigo" lying dead in blood to the point of when she told Toshiro about what happened to her brother. She left out a few details, like her and Toshiro kissing, that could be saved for a later time. If there was a later time.

"_Wow. A lot sure has happened to you. Let me meet Aruf, I want to see her." _Ichigo said, and then Karin brought out Aruf. "_Hello Sir." _Aruf said, and Ichigo petted Aruf. "_I can't believe she can talk to anyone besides you. Usually, Spirit Animals can only talk to their Masters, but not Aruf. She's really special." _Ichigo said after Aruf went back to Karin.

Karin suddenly felt dizzy and she also felt really sleepy. "_You should go to sleep, Karin." _Ichigo said, and she collapsed onto his arm.

**The Rendezvous Point, Toshiro**

The walk was silent as they continued to the rendezvous point. "_How much longer until we get there, Momo?" _Toshiro said, but she remained silent. "_Momo? Are you alright?" _he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She paused, turned to face him, and kissed him right on the lips.

He stiffened and tried to push her off of him, but she forcefully pushed herself onto him more until she was truly satisfied. "_Come on, Shiro. We shouldn't waste Head Aizen's precious time." _she whispered against his lips. He couldn't speak, he just let her grab his arm and let her lead him to their destination.

For a strange reason, he sort of _liked _that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Cliffhanger! Maybe, I don't know. But I hope you HitsuHina like it, so get off of my back, please! Anyway, I hope the rest of you HitsuHina haters enjoyed at least some of the Chapter. Later, Everyone! XD


	13. Chapter 13: Compromise

**A/N **Chapter 13.

**The Rendezvous Point, Karin**

Karin had just fallen asleep when someone shook her to get her to wake up.** "**_5 more minutes, Toshiro." _Karin mumbled, and then she started to fall asleep again, but someone was _very_ persistent. "_WAKE UP!" _she heard someone yell, and she bolted up, wide awake.

"_I'm up, I'm up! What happened?" _Karin said, turning to face her brother. "_Nothing, you were just thrashing around in your sleep. You kept mumbling something about Toshiro. Are you okay?" _Ichigo said it like it was nothing, but Karin, she was turning redder by the second.

"_Ah! I see you are finally here." _Aizen said outside of the house. "_Who do you think he's talking to?" _Ichigo whispered to Karin, but being a half-witch, she used an x-ray spell and looked through the wall. Ichigo doesn't have any magic of his own, so he would have to sit this one out and wait for her to tell him everything.

**Outside of the Rendezvous Point**

After they had finally made it to the rendezvous point, Toshiro let out a shaky breath. He had a little bit longer until he knew Karin was safe and in his arms once more. "_Shiro?" _Momo threw her arm up and down in his face to wake him up from his trance. "_We're here." _she said, and he looked at the rendezvous point he was supposed to meet 'Head' Aizen at.

The house was pretty average compared to the mansion, but it suited a nice family like the Kurosaki's. As they walked up to the front door, they were greeted by the asshole himself, _Aizen._ "_Ah! I see you are finally here." _he said and walked over to Toshiro and shook his hand, acting like nothing had happened.

"_Where is Karin?" _Toshiro asked after he had his hand back from the bastard. "_She's inside," _he said, and Toshiro walked by him to see her, but Aizen grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the nearest wall. "_but you can't see her, just yet."_

Toshiro rubbed his shoulder and winced after Aizen put him down. **"I think it's just sprained."** he heard his Spirit Animal say. _"Hyōrinmaru? What do you think I should do?"_ Toshiro asked his Spirit Animal, but he heard nothing.

**"Play along with his little game and then continue on from there." **Hyōrinmaru said after a while as Aizen indicated a chair for Toshiro to sit in, telling him that he wanted him to join him for tea. _"Alright, I'll try it." _Toshiro thought as he sat down in a chair across from Aizen, the only thing keeping Toshiro away from Aizen is a solid black granite table.

"_Momo, go make us some tea." _he ordered her, and she hurried inside the house to the kitchen to prepare the tea. _"Why are you treating them like this? They don't deserve any of this." _Toshiro said as he leaned back in his chair to peer closely at the man in front of him.

"_What do you mean? They don't seem to be in pain or uncomfortable with it. Did Momo seem like that to you?" _Aizen asked, leaning forward and locking eyes with Toshiro. It's like they were having an internal battle. If one looked away, the other would quickly claim victory and take their prize, Karin, very far away where the other wouldn't find her or them.

It was a good thing when Momo showed up minutes later with their tea and Aizen looked away from Toshiro to tell Momo to check on his 'prisoner.'(Yay! He won the battle, but can Toshiro win the war of Karin's affections? Hell Yeah!)

She immediately left them to their business as they talked. "_Why are you wasting my time? Why can't I see her?" _Toshiro said annoyed, but the man before him wiggled his finger at him in a disapproving way. _"She can wait. I need to talk compromise with you." _Aizen said, sitting back in his chair and resting his eyes for a brief moment.

"_Compromise? What are trying to say?" _Toshiro quirked an eyebrow at him. Aizen sighed and smiled at him. "_I mean... I want to put the past behind us, but for a price." _Aizen said. "_What kind of price are we talking?" _Toshiro asked him. "_You will marry my daughter in exchange for the girl's life... and her brother's as well." _Aizen said with a smirk at the confused look on Toshiro's face.

"_What are you talking about? Her brother is dead. And what do you mean about marrying your daughter? I'm engaged right now." _Toshiro stated some facts, but he didn't realize how many holes were in the words that he spoke. "_Then do you not care about your fiance's life? Would you risk her life just because of the Council and their rules? I'll give you a minute to think about it." _Aizen said as he picked up his tea, stood up, and walking inside, locking the door behind himself.

_"Toshiro? Listen to me, there is a key under the mat by the back door. Use it and get in here. Please hurry. I can't take much more of this."_ Karin told him through their bond. He nodded his head and silently walked to the back door. He picked up the rug and on the ground layed a silver rusting key. It still worked, however, getting in would be the only easy part in this plan.

"_Here goes nothing." _he whispered to himself as he ran into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **CHAPTER 13! Hahaha! Here all y'all go. Enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14: Consequences

**A/N **Chapter 14!

* * *

><p><strong>The Rendezvous Point, Toshiro<strong>

**"Where are you?" **he thought as he snooped around the house, keeping an eye out for Aizen or Momo. "**I'm in the living room." **she told him. He sighed in frustration. He had no idea where that was!

Suddenly, he felt dizzy and an image of Karin and another person sitting on the wall came into his room. After seeing that picture in his mind, he knew exactly where to go. He looked around the corner of where he had been standing and there sat Karin and a man with orange hair.

He smiled a little but he could feel Aizen was near so he had to hurry. "**Shiro. Hurry!" **Karin thought with a small smile when she saw him. He rushed over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "_Are you okay?" _he asked, looking over her for any injury's.

_"I'm fine, Toshiro." _she said, her smile getting bigger. "_You're Toshiro?" _the orange-haired man asked. "_Yes, and who are you?" _Toshiro said, looking at the man. "_Ichigo Kurosaki." _he said, and Toshiro stared at him in disbelief. "_I thought you said he was dead, Karin." _Karin just shrugged her shoulders.

"_I don't remember saying you could come in." _Toshiro heard Aizen say from behind him. Before he could even blink, he felt a sharp pain on his back and he blacked out on Karin's lap.

**The Rendezvous Point, Ichigo**

**"**_What the hell?" _Ichigo shouted at Aizen, who was grinning like a madman. Karin was moving the few strands of hair out of Toshiro's face that fell when he did. "_Why did you have to do that, you asshole?" _Karin whispered angrily at Aizen.

"_He shouldn't have come into my home uninvited." _Aizen said, and then he left the room. Karin sighed in frustration as she held Toshiro in her arms. "_I like him." _Ichigo said, looking at Toshiro. Karin stared at him like he just grew a third head, "_Really? Why?" _she asked, looking at her brother and then back to Toshiro.

"_He came to the rescue, or at least tried to, and that's reason enough. I approve." _Ichigo smiled at Karin. Karin gave her brother a one-armed hug just as Toshiro started to wake up. He rubbed his temples to clear his blurry vision.

"_What happened?" _he asked groggily. Karin hugged him and gave a kiss on the cheek. "_Aizen attacked you while you were helping us escape." _Ichigo answered him as Toshiro kissed Karin's forehead. "_Right, well, let's get you two out of here." _ Toshiro said. "_You can't now." _Ichigo said with a frustrated sigh.

"_Why not?" _Toshiro asked confused. "_You're chained to the wall too. When he attacked you, he put a spell on you to chain you to the wall. Now you're stuck just like we are." _Ichigo explained.

Just then, Momo came into the room with some tea and some food on a tray. "_Here you go." _she said with a smile and then she left. "_Why was she smiling at us?" _Karin asked as she grabbed a piece of food and chewed it. "_He's controlling her mind." _Ichigo blurted out.

"_What do you mean? How can he do that? And more importantly, how do you know that?" _Toshiro asked. Ichigo sighed. "_When he first brought me here, she came to visit him. He took her upstairs into one of the bedrooms and I could hear her screaming in pain._

_When they came back downstairs, her eyes looked dead and lifeless." _Ichigo said. "_That still doesn't explain how you know he's controlling her mind." _Karin said as she sipped her tea. "_He always carried around a vile filled with microchips. He would always mutter something about 'mind control.'" _Ichigo said.

_"How are we going to get out of here?" _Karin whimpered.

"_I could help." _a voice said. "_Momo? Aren't you being control?" _Toshiro asked her when she showed herself. "_Sometimes, but not right now. I know how to get you out of here, trust me." _she said. A green light began to glow on her hands, and soon, the bonds on Toshiro were broken.

"_Thanks Momo." _Toshiro said as she broke Karin and Ichigo's bonds. "_Go. Hurry! Before he finds out." _she said as she ran to find Aizen and keep him where ever he was. "_Let's go." _Ichigo said, and then they left the house and ran to the mansion.

**The Mansion, Toshiro**

"_I'm gonna be in so much trouble." _Toshiro muttered to himself, but that didn't stop Karin from hearing him. "_What are you talking about, Shiro?" _Karin asked as they walked through the gate to the front door of the mansion. "_The Head Head Vampire said that I shouldn't have come after you, he said Head Soi-Fon was supposed to get you." _he answered her as he opened the front door.

When the door fully opened, there stood all of the Head's, except Soi-Fon of course. "_You were told to stay here! You will be severely punished for disobeying direct orders!" _The Head Head Vampire voice boomed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Chapter 14 is done!


	15. Chapter 15: Punishment for a Good Deed

**A/N **Chapter 15!

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion, Toshiro<strong>

Toshiro bowed his head to the Head Head Vampire as a way to show how upset he is for his mistake of disrespecting him. "_I'm sorry, sir, but she is my responsiblility. I felt it was my obligation to return her to the Mansion." _Toshiro said as he slowly lifted his head. "_Whether you felt it was your responsibility to get her or not, you still disrespected my orders, so you must be punished." _The Head Head Vampire said as he walked back to the Council room.

Toshiro let out the breath that he had no idea he was holding and looked at Karin. She looked scared, scared for _him. _He suddenly felt so mad at himself for making her feel like that. "_Don't blame yourself, Shiro. I'm glad you came for me. I'm just worried about what he'll do to you." _She even sounded worried and sad.

He smiled sadly at her and said, "_He can't do much to me. I am his grandson, after all." _and then Karin's mouth hung open in an O shape. "**He's your grandfather? Why didn't you tell me that? You're supposed to tell me everything." **Karin almost yelled at him through their link. He chuckled and shook his head.

"**You never asked." **he told her as he walked away from her and to their room. She breathed out angrily and stomped her way to him. "**Of course I never asked. I never knew, remember?" **Karin sighed when Toshiro opened the door to their room.

"_I've missed being here so much." _she said as she collapsed onto the bed. She knocked out almost immediately. Just then, Ichigo came into the room as Toshiro covered Karin up with a blanket. "_Do you love her?" _Ichigo asked as he leaned on the door frame.

"_I love her more than life itself. I'd do anything for her, even if that meant giving up my life for her own." _Toshiro answered sincerely. Ichigo nodded his head and closed the door as he walked toward the opposite side of the bed from where Toshiro was sitting.

"_Well then, you have my blessing. I hope you two will be happy together." _Ichigo said as he walked over to the door. _"If you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you." _and then he left without another word.

Toshiro couldn't help but smile at the threat.(Weird huh? XD) He was warming up to him. He had everyone's approval. He sighed happily and stared at Karin as she slept, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out. As he continued to stare at her, he suddenly felt tired and he felt a headache coming.

Was she telling him to go to their inner world through Hyōrinmaru? He shrugged his shoulders and crawled into bed with Karin. He wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

Soon after, he fell asleep and drifted to their adjoining inner world.

**Their Inner World, Karin**

_"Shiro, I want to have the wedding now." _she said as he layed down beside on the bed of flowers that she loves so much. "_I know, I do too, but with Aizen..." _Karin silenced him as she kissed him on the lips. _"I don't care about that bastard Aizen. I just want to get married, Shiro." _she said as she kissed him again.

Soon enough, they were in a full make-out session. Toshiro pulled away from her moth, making Karin whimper slightly, and moved to the collar bone, which he sucked and bite on tenderly. The result was a mark that he left, telling anyone, especially that asshole Aizen, that she was his.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and got off her. She pouted at him, silently asking 'why?', making him snicker slightly. "_Shiro!" _she whined at him, and he smiled at her. "_I need to go, someone's calling me. I'll be back, I promise." _he said as he kissed the bridge of her nose and layed back in the patch of flowers and went to sleep.

A minute later, Toshiro was engulfed in a bright white light and he was gone, leaving Karin alone in the inner world. She sighed as Aruf shimmered beside her in the flowers. "_What's troubling you, Master?" _the flame dog asked her, and Karin laughed a little.

"_Couldn't you just read my mind and find out that way?" _she said as she layed back into the flowers. Aruf jumped onto Karin's stomach, but she didn't feel it, and said, "_I could, but you need privacy, even if we don't give it to you. So what's troubling you, Master?" _the dog said as she was picked up and put aside by Karin.

"_I think he's hiding something from me. Something big, something that might hurt me or us both." _she confessed. She suddenly felt light headed and there were black spots around the corners of her eyes. This had never happened before.

_"Aruf? What's happening to me?" _she said in panic as the world around her started to fade in a pitch black nothingness. Suddenly, a cold wind hit her skin and made her shiver. She felt her eyelids get heavy and she regretfully let them drop and her mind was left to wander as she left her state of consciousness.

**The Mansion, Toshiro**

He had just woken up when there was a knock on the door. He cleared his throat and said, "_Come in!" _and they did. It was Head Ukitake and his mate, Shana.

_"To what do I owe this pleasure?" _Toshiro asked as he got off the bed. "_The Head has decided what to do with you. He wished for me to bear the news for him instead." _Ukitake said as his eyes were filled with pity.

Toshiro's face turned stoic and bitter all at the same time. "_I'm listening, but what I don't get is why Shana is here." _Toshiro said as he looked at Shana."_I didn't want him to be alone. Not with Aizen hiding around somewhere."_

Toshiro nodded his head in understanding. He wouldn't want his mate to be walking around alone anymore. He didn't want to risk her safety once more.

Ukitake coughed a little to get their attention and resumed with what he was told to do by the Head Head Vampire. "_The punishment you are to receive from the Head is..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **CHAPTER 15! XD XO DX OX


	16. Chapter 16:Exile?

**A/N **Sorry I've been away for a while. I've been writing a new story called "To Save A Life." So far I've gotten to Chapter 3. Yeah, I really need to work on it. But first, let's finish this Chapter.

Chapter 16 of Vampt Up!

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion, Toshiro<strong>

**"**_The punishment you are to receive from the Head is exile." "Exile? To where?" _Toshiro asked as his brain slowly absorbed the information Jushiro just told him._ "A small island non-detectable by humans." _he said. "_Is Karin aloud to come with me?" _Toshiro asked. He'd hate to leave her alone with Aizen still living, breathing, and plotting.

"_Since Aizen is after you both, the Head said you both had to go." _Toshiro inwardly sighed in relief. Jushiro turned to leave, along with Shana. Before they left, however, Toshiro said to Jushiro, "_How long?" _"_You'll know. We'll have guards send for you." _then he shut the door and left Toshiro to his thoughts.

**"It's for the best, I guess. We wouldn't be in as much danger at the island as we are here in the mansion. Karin will be happy to finally spend some time together."** he smiled at the thought. Suddenly, a picture of Karin in a white wedding gown walking down an aisle toward him was thrown into his head.

"_I'm sorry, Karin." __"Sorry for what, Shiro?" _he heard Karin say from behind him. He turned to her to see her stretching her arms, her hair thrown everywhere. He smiled a little at her appearance. "_You look ridiculous." _he said. He immediately regretted it. He thought she was going to hit him when she got out of bed and started walking toward him...but he was wrong.

Comb in hand, she messed up his hair. After a bit of a struggle, she got his untameable hair to lay flat down on his head...until it popped back up. "_You can try all you want, Karin, but you can't mess up something that already is messed up."_

She laughed at his attempt at humor and looked at her wild hair in a mirror. She began to fix it with the comb she had used on Toshiro. When she removed the knots, she handed the comb to Toshiro. Confused, he looked at her. "_Brush my hair, Shiro." "Did you get tired already?" _he joked again.

Karin actually laughed. "_No, I want you to brush my hair like a good husband would do." _she said, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the comb from her hand and then began to comb through her hair. "_Head Ukitake came to visit while you were in our Inner world." "What did he want to talk with you about?" _that's just like Karin; to get right to the point.

"_The Head has decided my punishment, and you get to come with me." _he said, and Karin looked at him strangely.

"_What do you mean 'go with you?' What does he want you to do as punishment?" _she sure has asked a lot of questions.

"_Karin...he exiled me to a small island. I can't bear to leave you here alone so I was hoping you would co..." _Karin jumped into his lap and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

She pulled away from him and smiled. "_Finally, some alone time. A place where we can't be interrupted by any crazy people or anything like that." _then she jumped off of his lap and hurriedly started packing. "**I knew she would like the idea." **he smiled at how well he knew his future wife.

"_You better be packing and not sitting on your butt doing nothing,"_ she said, turning her back from the drawer she had been cleaning out to look at him._ "__This is the_ _vacation I've been longing for for a long time."_

_"Really?" _Toshiro asked as he started packing. "_Yeah, now hurry up. I'm ready to go." _Karin said, bag filled and ready by her side. After a few minutes, with vampire speed, Toshiro was packed and ready for the 'trip.'

They got into the private plane the Head bought for the other Heads to use and set off for the island.

**The Island, Karin**

**"**_What's that big house doing there?" _Karin asked after the plane left them. "_That's what we're going to be living in for a while. Did you really think we would take the trees or a cave as shelter?" _this earned him a punch in the back, a hard one too.

"_Let's get settled in, shall we?" _he said, retrieving a key from under the "Welcome Home" mat. "_Its like a normal house. I like it a lot." _Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a game room, a living room, a study, and there was even a sauna room that Karin found by pure chance.

"_I think I can get used to this." _Karin said as she relaxed into the massage chair. (No fair! Pout Cry Pout! Booooo!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN **The End!


	17. Chapter 17: Getting Weaker

**A/N **Chapter 17! Yay!

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment Island, Toshiro<strong>

He was siting on the long sofa ( Like one that a therapist uses.) in the study when Karin suddenly came into the room with a piece of bacon in her hand. "_Why are you in here? Come and get some breakfast; I made bacon." _Karin said as she finished her piece of bacon and left the room.

A couple of minutes later, from down the hall, he heard the sound of game. "**Can you mute your game, Karin?" "Why? Is it bothering you?" "Yes, it is." **the sound of her game grew louder as she made the high score.

"**Very funny." **Toshiro thought, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and before he knew it, he was already putting it into action. He ran into the game room and saw Karin playing on the Mrs. Pacman game. (That is the best! Just saying. XD)

"_Don't even think about it, Toshiro." _she said, never taking her eyes away from her game. "_What am I thinking about that you won't allow?" _he asked as he raced across the room & wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly. Karin sighed like she was heaven. "_That." _she again sighs contently.

"_What's so wrong with this? You seem to be enjoying it." _Toshiro said kind of cockily. "_You are so going to pay for this later." _Karin said as he pulled away from her neck. "_Is that a threat?" _Toshiro asked. "_Hell yeah, it's a threat. You better watch your back."_ Karin said, pulling away from him and leaving the room to begin her plotting.

**"You must be careful with her, Master. She can be a dangerous weapon in a bad mood." **Hyōrinmaru said. Toshiro chuckled. **"You think I don't already know that? I just hope she doesn't do anything extreme."**Toshiro said to Hyōrinmaru.

**The Punishment Island, Karin**

**"God, he makes me so mad that I think I might go insane, or on a rampage. Something like that." **Karin groaned as Aruf appeared beside her, pushing herself forward just to keep up with Karin's fast pace. **"Master, you must think calmly before you do something you may regret later."** Karin stopped in her tracks.

"**What do you mean, Aruf?" **Karin asked her Spirit Animal, bending down to look the dog in the face. "**...**" Suddenly, the dog jumped on Karin and pushed her to the ground and started licking her face all over.

Karin rolled over on her side, laughing as the dog hopped off of her. "**You don't laugh anymore, Master. You may in front of Toshiro, but you know you don't mean it like you used to."** the dog said. Karin sat up from her spot in the sand and looked at Aruf.

_"It's that bastard Aizen. Ever since he kidnapped me & I found my supposedly dead brother alive, I haven't been the same."_ Karin said, the ocean lapping into her jean shorts. _"Is that true?" _Toshiro asked from behind Karin. _"How long have you been there?" _she asked him.

He sat beside her in the sand & held her hand in his, grasping like he was afraid she would leave him any second. "_Is it true?" _he repeated, taking his eyes away from the ocean to look at her.

"_Yeah." she said. "__So what? It's not like you can change how I fee..." _then he pressed his lips against her's.

**The Punishment Island, Toshiro**

He pulled away from Karin when he felt the ice cold water of the ocean wash up into his pants. He visibly shivered, and Karin chuckled. "_Aren't you supposed to be the embodiment of ice?" _Karin asked as she chuckled even harder until it turned into unstoppable laughter.

_"How come you're not cold?" _It took him a few seconds to find the answer. "_You're the fire embodiment." _he said, feeling humiliated in front of Karin. "_I'm glad you remembered." _she said, ruffling his hair a bit before standing up. "_I'm tired; good night, Shiro."_ she said before she slowly walked back toward the house.

"**Why am I shivering, Hyōrinmaru?" **Toshiro asked the serpent at his side, it's ruby eyes visible on the moonless night. "**You are getting weaker,**** Master."** the serpent said as it disappered back into his frozen wasteland of a home.

"**Weaker? How so?" **Toshiro asked Hyōrinmaru. "**You don't practice using your powers, Master. As a result, you are getting weaker."** Hyōrinmaru said. **"Is Karin getting weaker as well?" **Toshiro asked as he got up & started walking toward the house.

"**Yes, Master." **Hyōrinmaru said. Toshiro groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "_What a pain." _he said as he walked into the house.

**The Punishment Island, Karin**

Karin had just heard the news about getting weaker when Toshiro walked into their bedroom. "_Did you hear? Are we really getting weaker?" _Toshiro nodded. "**Master, you're stronger than he is right now. He's losing his strength faster than you are."** Aruf said.

"**Why is that, Aruf?"** Karin asked her Spirit dog. "**He was the last of you two to make contact with us. Plus, he hasn't used one of his many abilities yet while you have."** Aruf explained. "_We just need to practice using our abilities. We'll be fine as long as we do that." _Toshiro said as he got into bed with Karin.

Karin nodded & they both went to sleep.

**The Punishment Island: The Next Day**

Karin & Toshiro woke up extra early that day to get ready for practice. A quick breakfast and they were outside, Aruf and Hyōrinmaru were out as well, enjoying the ocean breeze while their Masters uselessly stretched.

"**We must train you separately, then together."** Hyōrinmaru told them. "_Why separately? Why can't we do it together?" _Karin asked. "**If your attacks clash together, it could be very dangerous."** Aruf explained.

Karin nodded. "_Alright, I get it. Good luck on your training, Shiro!" _Karin yelled as she ran for the opposite side of the island. Soon enough, their training began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Chapter 17, after a very long wait (Sorry about that, by the way), is finally complete! Yay! Please don't be mad at me & keep reading, commenting, and the other stuff. Lots of love!

_ ~Bloody Ruby~_


	18. Chapter 18: Toshiro's Training

**A/N **Chapter 18!

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment Island, Toshiro<strong>

Shortly after Karin had left, Toshiro and Hyōrinmaru finally began their training. Hyōrinmaru slid across the sand & suddenly started chasing his tail. "_What are you...?" _Before Toshiro could finish, however, an ice sculpture of Aizen was standing in front of him.

Toshiro admired the work Hyōrinmaru made. "_Why did you make this?" _Toshiro asked the serpent. **"Hit it."** Hyōrinmaru said as he slithered into the ocean. Toshiro smirked, "_With pleasure."_ then he balled up his fist and punched the head of the sculpture off of it's shoulders, but then a new head instantly grew back.

**"Brute force is not the only option to defeat your opponent. You must think about what you will do & strike before your opponent even acknowledges you."** Hyōrinmaru said.

Suddenly, Toshiro remembered something that Hyōrinmaru had taught him, when he first used his element. He cleared his thoughts then thought only of ice, then he felt the familiar cold of ice in his hands. The two giant ice shards he had once tried to use against Karin to wake her from her trance were back in his hands once more, though this time, he would use them against this Aizen ice dummy.

He smiled at himself at he drove the ice shards right through the ice sculpture's brain. The head didn't repair itself like last time, instead, the whole ice sculpture exploded. _"Whoa!" _Toshiro said, amazed at his strength. "**Well done, Master."** Hyōrinmaru said, and in the blink of an eye, 20 more Aizen sculptures appeared.

"**Try and hit them all in one blow." **Hyōrinmaru said to Toshiro. Toshiro thought it impossible, as the statues were all over the place, but he trusted Hyōrinmaru. He threw the ice shards in opposite directions, then suddenly, they changed direction, and then Toshiro noticed that his hands were glowing blue.

He tested his new power and found that the ice shards did in fact follow his hands. When the statues were all destroyed, the ice shards flew back to his hands, which stopped glowing once the shards returned to his hands.

"**Very good, Master."** Hyōrinmaru said. Toshiro was amazed at what he had just done, but... it seemed a little bland._ "Is that it?" _Toshiro asked. Hyōrinmaru looked at him oddly. **"What makes you think that's it?"** Hyōrinmaru asked him, his red eyes piercing through Toshiro's turquoise ones.

There was silence for a moment before they began again. "**Now, we will begin your final attack, the Ice Fissure." **Hyōrinmaru said.

"**Put your ice shards in the ground beside you." **Toshiro did as Hyōrinmaru instructed him to do & then suddenly, the earth underneath him began to shake, the earth opening where the ice shards had punctured the sandy beach.

Toshiro had truly created a fissure, but this one was different. Giant pieces of ice came out of the fissures he had made, and when he pulled the shards out of the ground, one by one, the giant ice shards slowly slid down back into the ground; the fissures gone and forgotten.

"_How am I supposed to fight someone with that?" _Toshiro asked Hyōrinmaru, who had slid back into the cold ocean to keep himself cool.** "You can change the direction and how high you want the ice shards to be." ** Hyōrinmaru said as he swallowed some sea water, spit it out, which made snowflakes come out of his mouth and then looked at Toshiro.

Toshiro nodded and sat down in the sand, waiting for Karin to come back since his training was done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **After so long, I have made a new chapter, sorry! Anyway, Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19: Karin's Training

**A/N** Chapter 19!

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment Island, Karin<strong>

Karin had been following Aruf the whole time they had been away from Toshiro & Hyōrinmaru and they were still walking further and further away from them, from _him_. _"How much farther, Aruf?" _Karin asked as they began to trek through the jungle on the island.

"**Just a little** **more." **Aruf said. Karin sighed heavily. The longer she walked, the farther she would be from Toshiro. Before she knew it, however, Aruf had disappeared from her sight. When she finally noticed, she started calling out for her.

"_Aruf! Where are you?!" _Karin called out once more before she noticed something big coming her way, and it was coming at her fast too. By the time she was able to run away from it, it hit her back.

Karin woke up later on the forest floor, water pouring down her face; or was that sweat? She could faintly hear Aruf talking to her, "**Are you alright, Master?" **she said as she slid a piece of fruit into her mouth. "_What is this? What happened to me, Aruf? The last thing I remember is something big flying toward me and then..."_

Then suddenly, it hit her. (Metaphorically, of course.) "_You sent that thing flying toward me, didn't you?!" _Karin somehow yelled with the little energy she had at her flame dog. "**What else do you think threw that fire ball at you? A squirrel?" **Aruf laughed at Karin and quickly jumped out of Karin's grasp when she suddenly reached for her neck. **"You're being so mean, Master! I haven't even done anything...yet." **Karin's eyes widened and she reached for Aruf once again.

Alas, as like before, she was out of Karin's grasp and before she could say anything, something attacked her from behind and sent her flying into a nearby tree._ "What the-?" _Karin asked to no one in particular as she rubbed her sore back. What stood before her, however, made her forget everything that had just happened.

A huge hound stood in front of her, it's whole body black & red, and in place of it's eyes were two black holes. "_Is that what I think it is?" _Karin looked throughout the trees for Aruf but she was nowhere to be seen. Karin tried to call for Aruf but found that she couldn't find her voice.

**"It is a Hell Hound. His name is Drakus. If you beat him in a fight, he will fight along beside you against Aizen." **Drakus pounced on Karin as soon as this was said. He chomped his teeth in her face in the hopes of latching on to something and he would have caught something if Karin didn't have a firm grasp of his neck.

She positioned her leg in just the right spot and kicked him over her head before he even knew what was going on. She ran before Drakus could catch her and thought of a plan of how to befriend the beast at the same time. She could hear him running behind her, and he was hot on her trail.

_**"No more running!"** _Karin thought to herself as Drakus jumped over her head and snarled at her when he landed. She prepared herself and threw a fireball at Drakus but it seemed to have no affect on him. **"Drakus was made from the flames of Hell. He can't be harmed by your fire." **That gave Karin an idea. She teased Drakus, which made him mad, and he charged toward her like a bull.

She dodged him at the last second and ran toward the beach. "**I thought you weren't running anymore."** Aruf said, but Karin ignored her; she had a plan she has to see to the end.

Her blood was pumping with all of events happening to her at that minute; it was such a thrill! She even found herself smiling and laughing as Drakus ran after her.

At last, they finally reached the end of the jungle and made it to the beach. She could see Toshiro in the distance, staring at Drakus, who was running after her. He made a move to help her but Hyōrinmaru held him back. Before she touched the water line, she did a backflip into the air. There was no way Drakus could slow down enough to stop so he flew into the ocean water, dousing his Hellish flames until he looked no more than a pile of ash.

_"You have done very well, Master."_ Drakus said as he rebuilt himself with his ashes. "_You speak?" _Karin asked him. _"__Doesn't everything you meet talk?"_ He had a point there. "**That was your final ability, Master." **Aruf told her as she jumped onto her head. "_How was all that an ability?" _Karin asked as she picked up Aruf and dropped her none too nicely onto the sandy beach.

"**Look at your wrist, Master."** Aruf told her, and she did. On her wrist was a bracelet fashioned to look like Drakus; it was quite a likeness too with the red & black and the fire. "_What is it for?" _Karin asked. _"It will call me when you need my help."_ then suddenly, Drakus began to disappear. All that remained were his ashes, which Aruf scooped out of the ocean and threw them on Karin's wrist.

Karin began to question Aruf on why she was doing this until the answer began to show itself. The bracelet glowed and seemed to be sucking the ashes into her wrist. It took a few moments before the glowing died down and Karin cold see again.

_"No more training right, Aruf?" _Karin asked hopefully, sighing happily when she nodded her small head. Karin collapsed onto the sand and smiled; now she could spend more time with Toshiro. Speak of the devil. "_Are you okay?" _he asked as he sat down beside her in the sand.

Karin sat up and kissed him passionately, as if they hadn't seen each other for many years. "_I am now." _she said as she lay her forehead against his. He smiled and picked her up bridal style, seeing that she was about to fall asleep. He chuckled softly to himself when he heard her snore softly on his shoulder.

When he reached the house and went into their room, he set her down gently onto the bed. However, when he turned to leave, he was pulled back by Karin, her hand gripping his shirt tightly. "_Don't leave." _and he didn't. He climbed into bed beside her and she placed her head on his chest and instantly fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sorry for such the long wait. I got a little preoccupied, but I finished it, didn't I? Please don't hate me! Anyway, enjoy!

_~Bloody Ruby~_


	20. Chapter 20: Ambush

**A/N** Chapter 20!

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment Island, Toshiro<strong>

He woke up the next morning with Karin still sleeping almost soundly, aside from the whimpers; whimpers Aizen have caused to slip through her lips. He would kill that man no matter what! He tried to soundlessly get out of bed but Karin must have felt him get out of bed because she grabbed his arm and her eyes instantly opened. "_Where are you going, Toshiro?"_

He kissed her forehead and said, "_I'm just going to make some breakfast. Go back to sleep." _She seemed reluctant to do it but slowly, her eyelids fell and she was sound asleep again. He hated seeing her like this; he couldn't stand it much longer. He needed to get off of this island so that he could kill that man and end Karin's suffering.

He shook his head and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast when he heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like..."Helicopter!" He was outside within a minute. He could hear Yoruichi speaking to him but he didn't care; they were going home. "_It's nice to see you again, Toshiro. How have you and the Mrs.'s been?"_

"_We have been good. Now, can you get us off of this island? I have business with a few people at the mansion."_ She chuckled at the tone of his voice, though it was very strict. "_Alright! Climb aboard!" _He quickly ran inside and packed their stuff with lightning speed as Karin awoke with sleep still evident on her face.

"_What's going on?" _Toshiro paused and smiled at Karin as he delivered the happy news to her. "_We're going home, Karin!" _He watched her eyes as they lit up upon hearing the news. She smiled and hugged him joyfully. "_Home! It seems so foreign to me. I'll always think of this place as our real home, though." _Silently, he agreed with her. It was their escape from the world; a place they could be alone together; a second home.

_"Let's go."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment Island, Karin<strong>

We are finally going home! Back to all of our friends and family! Though I am a bit sad about leaving our island paradise, it will be good to be back home._ "Come on! You two need to hurry up! The Head Head Vampire needs to see you two as soon as possible!" _Yoruichi shouted at us to hurry up. Toshiro waved her off, silently telling her to calm down and that we would hurry.

I chuckled silently to myself and went to pack my stuff. I suddenly thought of everyone I had left behind when I came to this place. Their faces flashed through my head and I felt tears fall slowly down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away when I heard Toshiro coming up the stairs. _"Hey, what's wrong?" _he came up behind me and gave me a comforting hug.

I melted into his arms and let the tears fall freely, though he wiped them away as they fell. "_My family. I almost forgot my family, Toshiro. Does that make me a bad person?" _My tears wouldn't stop falling and my heart was racked with the pain of almost forgetting the people I loved the most, the people who cared for and love me as much as I love them; maybe even more.

He shushed me and stroked my hair lovingly and soothingly to comfort me. I was happy with his efforts but it didn't help that much. My family meant everything to me at one point but ever since I started living with Toshiro at the Mansion, my everything started to fade away from my memory. I felt horrible; I felt sick. I felt like I couldn't face Ichigo, Yuzu, or even Goat-face Dad. I would be too ashamed to.

"_I can't go with you, Toshiro." _I whispered to him. His hand stilled in my hair. He turned me to face him, "_What do you mean you can't come with me? You have too!" _Tears flowed out of his eyes as he held my wrists in his hands gently. My heart broke in two at the sight but he held me tight so I couldn't move to wipe them away; nor could he.

_"I'm sorry." _I forced my way out of his arms and ran as fast as I could from him. I could hear him screaming at me to come back to him but I didn't; I couldn't. Not anymore. As soon as I made it out the front door, I stood frozen at the spot. My worst fear had come to visit me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment Island, Toshiro<strong>

I followed Karin down the stairs, shouting at her to come back to me. She just kept on running from me. It broke my heart to see her doing this to me. She suddenly stopped as soon as she reached the front door. I thought she had stopped for me but I was sadly mistaken.

Aizen stood before us with Yoruichi's neck held firmly in his hands. I could see Karin shaking slightly from the sight of this monster.

_"You have no idea how good it is to see you two again. I must admit it was a bit lonely without you two." _I was shaking with anger as I watched his grip tighten on Yoruichi's neck. She gasped out in pain and continued to claw her way out of his grasp.

"_Let her go. She doesn't need to be a part of this." _I said as I ran out of the door towards him, my ice shards extending from my hands as I got closer to him. He smiled, threw Yoruichi aside, and held his arms open as if to embrace and accept what was coming for him.

However, Aizen vanished as soon as I was within 3 feet of him. I looked all over for him but he had disappeared. When I turned around to go to Karin, Aizen was in front of me and before I could react, he stabbed me in the stomach with the wind he had conjured up using his ability. (Ability:Cyclone Hand)

I coughed up a lot of blood when he removed the wind from me. The last I heard before I passed out was Karin's screams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_Didn't see that coming, did you? Anyway, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I recently had surgery so I couldn't write for it for a while. But I'm back so enjoy the chapter! _~Bloody Ruby~_


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Battle

**A/N **Chapter 21! Long chapter! (Or at least, it is to me...) I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so tell me what you think! Be nice or no more chapters for y'all.

* * *

><p><strong>The Punishment Island, KarinAruf**

Karin had tears flowing down her face as she ran toward Toshiro's limp form. She bent down before him and planted her cheek on his blood covered chest, the blood sticking to her cheek as she cried her eyes out on him. Suddenly, rage towered over her sadness and she was staring at the monster who had done this to Toshiro.

One look was all it took before Karin was standing and ready to attack. The bastard had enough confidence to smirk at her as the rage she felt seemed to seep from her. She would have fun wrenching that smirk right off of his face.

When he beckoned her over to him with his index finger, she pounced and attacked him in a blind rage. Her eyes were turning red and her pupils black; she was summoning Drakus. However, when the bracelet on Karin's wrist glowed red and Drakus appeared before them, he didn't appear the same as before when Aruf had called him.

"**Karin!" **Aruf yelled to her as she materialized into the real world. Karin didn't seem to hear her and instead made Drakus attack Aizen.

Aruf couldn't stand seeing Karin like this; and to think she was acting this way because Aizen had attacked Toshiro. It is the right thing to do; get revenge for a loved one, but if it means losing who you once were in the process, it is a risky thing to do.

Already, Aruf could sense that the old Karin was slowly disappearing, leaving behind an empty shell built of only rage and hate.

However, there was nothing she could do. Talking to her at this point would be a complete waste of breath. Unless...An idea came to Aruf as she glanced behind her towards Toshiro's lifeless body. Aruf could sense what little piece of life Toshiro clung to as she transported herself to Toshiro's Inner World.

**Toshiro's Inner World, Toshiro**

He was resting in a chair made completely of ice in what appeared to be an ice castle. "_Hyōrinmaru, where are you?" _Toshiro called out for the serpent but he didn't seem to want to come. He finally, after a while of waiting, heard the familiar sound of Hyōrinmaru as he slid across the floor toward him.

One look at him, however, and Toshiro could tell that something was wrong with him. He was smaller, as if time had taken a step back on him and made him age backwards.

"_**You shouldn't be here, Master. It is dangerous for you here now. Leave while you can, Master." **_Hyōrinmaru said, his voice slightly squeaky and high-pitched. His red ruby eyes glimmered with alarm as the ice castle shook, tremors causing a few pieces of ice to come loose from the roof and fall to the ground to shatter to pieces on the floor._**  
><strong>_

Hyōrinmaru almost seemed to be pleading with Toshiro but Toshiro was stubborn, a trait he seems to have gotten from Karin, and he wanted to know what had caused Hyōrinmaru so much worry for him.

The castle shook once more and a huge shadow was standing in the hallway of the door which seemed to lead to the 'throne room' in which Toshiro is sitting in now. A beast with devilish horns, eyes as dark as blood, and a body the size of a giant. Toshiro knew what this was. But he didn't know why it was in his Inner World.

_"Hyōrinmaru, care to explain how and why that demon is here?" _Toshiro asked the serpent calmly, though to Hyōrinmaru the demon had the opposite effect. _**"His**** name is Agramon. He wants to drag your soul to the Underworld."**_

_**"**Why? I haven't died." _Hyōrinmaru shook his small head at Toshiro for a split second before his eyes reconnected with the demon.

**_"You may have not died yet, Master, but you are dying as we_ speak."** Toshiro couldn't believe the words that Hyōrinmaru was feeding through his mind. He felt fine! So why...

An idea came to Toshiro. _"If I defeat Agramon in a battle, will he let me live? I can't leave Karin alone. Who knows what she would do if I were to leave her unexpectedly?"_

It was a few moment before the serpent spoke, and when he did, a ghost of a smile crossed his serpent mouth. _**"Yes." **_That one word filled Toshiro with so much hope he had trouble containing it all. _**"There is one problem with that plan, Master."** _Hyōrinmaru told him.

_"What is it?" _Toshiro asked him. _**"You have a time limit to how long you can fight him." **"How long?" _He knew it would be short. He could tell just by looking at Hyōrinmaru. _**"One hour."**_

Toshiro inwardly cursed. That was too short of a time. "_What are we waiting for? Let's get started!" _And then they both ran toward the one thing that would decide if Toshiro could stay with Karin or rot in the depths of the Underworld.

**The Punishment Island, Aizen**

Karin continued to attack Aizen; as did Drakus alongside her. Each time she missed him, she would get even more enraged and attack him in a childlike fit. He just laughed at her and continued to have his way with her. He could have stopped her at any time; turn the tables to his side but he didn't, he wanted to watch her tire herself out slowly so that he could make her his all the more faster.

He could see the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and found himself even more enthralled by her beauty as they 'fought.'

He ached to touch her, to feel her body against his, to hear her screams as he made her his. Before he had meet her in person; when he had watched over her and Toshiro, he had tried to convince himself that he had no sexual desire for her, just that he wanted to ruin the Heads so that he could rule over the Vampire World alone.

Now that Toshiro was gone and no other person would be there to claim her once she knew he was dead, he knew he wanted her by his side as he slowly took over the Vampire World. Her as his queen and him the king.

He smiled at the thought and looked at her once more before he grabbed her wrist in his hand and quickly grabbed her other wrist and held them both above her head. He loved seeing her squirm under him as he held her close to him.

She yelled and fought against him but he held her tight; there was no way for her to escape. He had her right where he wanted her.

**The Punishment Island, Karin**

Karin was in a bind and she couldn't do anything; she couldn't protect herself or even Toshiro. At the thought of him and her eyes filled with tears. This isn't how this was supposed to happen! They both were supposed to live and spend the rest of eternity together without the thought of Aizen coming after them _together._

But Toshiro is dying and Aizen will kill her as well. She doesn't want to die; not yet. Not while she has so much to live for: her family, friends. No. She couldn't leave them behind to grieve over her. She wouldn't let that happen.

She kicked him in the stomach and quickly stepped away from him so he couldn't touch her again. She would be taking a _long_ bath after this._  
><em>

He laughed as he clenched his stomach and then slowly lifted his head until he could see her. "_This is going to be very interesting." _then he pounced onto her. She fought against him, bring out some of her fire power and trying to hurt him with it but it didn't seem to hurt him.

Then she remembered. Both Toshiro and her are supposed to fight Aizen. Defeat him_ together_. Toshiro was out of it so what could she do alone?

_**"Master! Bring him inside! Bring him into your Inner World!"**_Aruf said as she materialized next to her. "_How do I do that? Better yet, why would I ever want to do that? He's the enemy! I would never let him into my precious Inner World!" _Karin said, refusing to listen to hear the rest of the reason why she had brought this up.

**_"Listen to me, Master! You were meant to bring together Aizen and the demon Agramon so that you could defeat them together with Toshiro. He needs you right now. He's fighting Agramon alone. He can't do it without you."_ **Agramon? Why would that demon want to fight Toshiro? Unless...

"_Agramon wants to drag Toshiro to Hell, doesn't he? Well, I won't let him. Tell me what I need to do. I'll do anything to protect Toshiro, even sacrifice my life for his, just like he did for me."_

Aruf told Karin how to do it; told her how to let an outsider enter her Inner World. It was actually easy to do; all she had to do was put a drop of blood on Aizen and chant an incantation that Aruf would say with her when she had accomplished the first step. Yeah...piece of cake.

She bit her lip and was surprised at the intake of breath that came from Aizen. "_Your blood smells so heavenly. I can't wait to taste it for myself." _he ran toward her with blood red eyes. He had gone wild with the need for blood. Her blood.

She quickly put her finger on her lip and when he was an inch from her, she put her finger on his forehead and muttered the incantation as Aizen fought against her. A bright white light engulfed them and then they both found themselves inside of Karin's Inner World.

**Karin's Inner World, Karin**

Everything seemed to have changed once she opened her eyes to her Inner World. The lake had frozen over, the bed of flowers had become flower ice sculptures, and a giant ice castle was sitting on top of the center of the lake.

This was no doubt Toshiro's doing. She had completely forgotten about Aizen and so she now lay on the cold ground with a blood thirsty vampire liking her neck. She whimpered. She didn't want to be marked by this man. Toshiro was the one who was supposed to mark her.

"_KARIN!" _she knew that voice anywhere. One second Aizen was on top of her, the next he wasn't. She smiled up at Toshiro from her spot on the ground and accepted the hand he offered her. _"It took you long enough." _she joked as she kissed his cheek. God, how much she had missed him.

He smiled, but that smile was melted away when they both heard a long and loud roar come from the direction of the ice castle. "_Agramon?" _Karin asked. Toshiro nodded. Soon, the whole Inner World began to shake and then before them stood the accursed demon, Agramon.

Agramon roared once more and then turned toward Aizen. He took two steps toward him, picked him up with his huge red claws, and then began to _eat_ him.

The sight made Karin sick to her stomach but she couldn't look away. She knew something like this would happen. The truth is, she had witnessed a demon eat someone long ago. In fact, it was her mother. No, she hadn't died of what she had told Toshiro.

The demon, Jezebeth, had eaten her mother right in front of her. Karin had been hiding in her mother's room under the bed.

Karin sometimes still had nightmares about it. The whole experience had scarred her for life. (Back to reality) Agramon hadn't changed once Aizen had finally been completely eaten. However, she knew he would be twice as strong as before. She was confident that both Toshiro and her could defeat the beast if they fought together.

Hyōrinmaru and Aruf appeared before them both and stood beside their masters. "_You both have special power that can only be done if you both work together. It is called the Elemental Twister. We will teach it to you as you fight Agramon." _Hyōrinmaru said as they all jumped out of the way when a series of twisters zoomed through the spot where they all had once stood.

Karin laughed. "_I can already tell this isn't going to be easy. Are you ready?" _Toshiro grabbed her hand with his and smiled at her. "_Ready as I'll ever be."  
><em>

Agramon roared and charged toward them like a wild animal. They just missed him and Agramon grew angry and hit his hands on the ground of ice, creating cracks in the ice which slowly came toward them. The earth shattered under them and they jumped to another part of the ice that wasn't sinking.

Hyōrinmaru had finally begun explaining how to do the Elemntal Twister when they had landed on a new piece of ice. "_**Hold hands, bring out each of your elemantal powers and throw them toward your enemy. We will do the rest." **_They did as Hyōrinmaru said. They both watched as Hyōrinmaru and Aruf jumped toward the fire and ice in which their masters had created and began to spin in mid-air around them.

Soon, a huge tornado was in front of them, red and blue and twice as big as Agramon. The tornado sucked up Agramon, dug a hole in the already broken up ice and dragged him down to the depths of the ice. The ice closed on its own and Agramon was trapped beneath the ice.

He tried to claw his way through but soon enough, he stopped completely and then he roared and blew up. No blood appeared, but instead white smoke appeared and easily floated through the eyes. They both quickly realized that these were the souls of the dead.

"_Thank__ you."_ they all said as they evaporated back to where they truly belonged, Heaven. And then the world around them too seemed to have evaporated from them and they were once again back on the beach of the Punishment Island.

**The Punishment Island, Toshiro**

_"We did it!" _Karin wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled in the kiss as she released him. "_I love you, Karin." _Toshiro said. She smiled and said, _" I love you too, Toshiro. Now let's go home."_ They quickly woke up Yoruichi, gave her a drink of water when she asked for it and they were on their way.

Finally, they would be going home and get married. Life was finally looking up to them. No more hiding, worrying, or crying. Finally...

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Too long for me! But I hope you like it. _~Bloody Ruby~_


	22. Chapter 22: Wedding

**A/N** Chapter 22!

* * *

><p><strong>The Mansion, Toshiro<strong>

Aizen was finally dead and so was Agramon. Life would be better for them. He just knew it. Today was a special and happy day for the both of them. Today was their wedding day. The Mansion was in chaos over the wedding.

Many people told him not to be nervous and he told them not to worry but they wouldn't listen. He was sure Karin was going through the same thing. After all, Rangiku was with her.

**The Mansion, Karin**

Many girls gushed over her and wished her congratulations and Karin smiled and thanked each of them as they helped her prepare for the wedding. However, the girls quickly quieted down when Rangiku yelled for them to be quiet. _"You can all leave now. Yuzu and I will help her from here." _Grumbles of disapproval resounded throughout the room as the girls left.

Yuzu and Rangiku both had this scary look to their faces and Karin found herself backed into a corner. "_You two are creeping me ouuuuuuuut!" _Yuzu and Rangiku picked her up and sat her down on the bed while they did her makeup. Karin just let them do what they wanted; there was no use in fighting them about it.

She wanted to look her best, just for him. The others didn't matter as much as he did. His approval was all she needed to know that she looked beautiful.

"_All done! You look so pretty, Karin." _After Yuzu had declared her finished of the torture, she let her look in the mirror hanging from the wall. Karin really did look beautiful. Rangiku and Yuzu high fived each other for their good work on Karin and hugged the bride.

"_It's almost time. Ready to meet your man?" _Karin giggled and nodded her head as a knock was heard at the door. "_It's time. Shall we go?" _Ukitake said as he opened the door with a smile.

Karin grabbed his outstretched hand and said, "_Yes." _Then they were on their way to the ballroom. Meanwhile...

**Ballroom, Toshiro**

Toshiro couldn't help but feel anxious about Karin's arrival. He couldn't wait to see how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. Ichigo clapped a hand on his shoulder and told him to calm down. "_There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine." _Toshiro nodded his head, the lump in his throat dissolving a little as the doors to the ballroom slowly opened to reveal everyone else.

At the front were some of the maids and butlers, then Yuzu and Rangiku, and finally Karin. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was a goddess.

Ukitake hugged Karin and whispered some words into her ear before stepping in place next to Ichigo. Karin smiled at Toshiro and he felt his knees' go weak. He held out his hand for her and she grabbed it and took a step to her place beside him.

This was heaven!

**Ballroom, Karin**

Toshiro looked really handsome in his tux. It was hard for her to focus on what the Head Head Vampire was saying. _"At this time, I'll ask you, Toshiro, and you, Karin, to face each other & take each other's hands." _the Head Head Vampire said and they did.

_"Toshiro, will you take Karin to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I will." _Toshiro said as he smiled at her and slid the ring onto her finger after Ichigo handed it to him.

_"And Karin, will you take Toshiro to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish him and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I will." _Karin said as she smiled at him and slid the ring onto his finger after Rangiku handed it to her.

"_Then I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." _The Head Head Vampire said and Toshiro wasted no time in doing just that.

Karin could hear clapping and cheering as they kissed. She shut them all out and focused only on Toshiro. He was all hers now. She couldn't wait to have him alone and all to herself. (WARNING! M-rated thoughts running through her head. XD)

**Ballroom, Toshiro**

They left the ballroom and ran hand-in-hand to the helicopter which they were riding to the Punishment Island to spend their honeymoon.

_"Ready to go?" _Yoruichi asked as she readied the helicopter for take off. _"As ready as we'll ever be."_ Karin told her as they set off for their Honeymoon Island.

**Honeymoon Island, Toshiro**

After they had entered the house, they did the one thing all couples do once they're married. (One Lemon Later...)

_"That was amazing, Toshiro." _Karin said, out of breath. "_It's not over yet. There's still one more thing we have to do." _he told her. "_What's that?" _Karin asked him, her eyes full of lust and interest in what he had to recommend.

"_This." _and then he bit her neck with his fangs. When the blood began to flow through the holes in her neck, he sucked it up quickly and greedily. Her blood was like a drug for him, it intoxicated him and made him want more of it. He smiled as Karin moaned underneath him. Seems like she likes it.

He licked the wound closed and then lay back on his side of the bed, Karin panting hard, her chest falling heavily with each ragged breath.

**Honeymoon Island, Karin**

"_That was even more amazing than before. But now it's your turn."_ She climbed on top of him and licked his neck before biting down on it with her fangs. His blood tasted so good to her that she found herself drawn to it and she couldn't stop licking it up. Toshiro groaned underneath her and she felt proud she could make him make such a sound.

She licked the wound closed and cuddled up next to Toshiro, his arm wrapped protectively around her. "_Good night." _Karin said as she slowly fell asleep.

**1 Month Later, The Mansion, Toshiro**

The honeymoon was over and they were back at the mansion. Everyone welcomed them back with open arms. Karin talked with Rangiku and her sister while Toshiro just watched her. _"Was it fun?" _Ichigo asked him. Toshiro just nodded his head, completely ignoring the glare he was getting from Ichigo.

_"WHAT! YOU'RE **PREGNANT**!" _Rangiku yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Left out a lot of details. Sorry, I'm kind of in a rush to finish this chapter. I hate leaving you guys hanging like this. Pictures of bridesmaids dresses, Karin's dress, and Toshiro's tux: user/DogFarmerNumber1/library/?sort=3&page=1.

One more thing, if anyone wants to write that lemon for me, I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. All rights to that story will go to you. I won't steal your work. Bye.

_~Bloody Ruby~_


	23. Epilogue: Hello & Goodbye

**A/N **Chapter 23: Epilogue!

* * *

><p><strong>8 Months Later, The Mansion, Karin<strong>

Karin had received many congratulations from everyone in the mansion and also her new family. Everyone was incredibly happy that Karin was having twins, though no one knew what the genders were. Karin and Toshiro deemed that it would be better to make it a surprise.

Of course, everyone respected their wish. Well, almost everyone. "_Why don't you want to know?!" _Isshin Kurosaki, who incessantly pestered her into seeing the genders of her unborn children, knew that if he made her mad, he would face her wrath.

However, even Karin knew her limits. She wouldn't harm her children just because of her idiot father. "_Why can't you accept our decision?! Besides, they're going to be born any day now so it's pointless. Just forget about it." _The truth was, Karin wanted to know too, but everyone says it's better to keep it a surprise. He smiled at her, but it was different from his usual stupid grin that he often teased her with but a genuine smile.

"_I'm proud of you, Karin." _then he ruffled her hair, something he hasn't done to her since she was little_, _and then he left. Just then, Toshiro appeared beside her. "_Where's your father?" _he asked as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Karin sighed at the mention of her father. _"You just missed him."_

_"Is he still bothering you about finding out the genders?" _Karin simply nodded.

"_Don't worry, Karin. No matter what gender they are, we'll love them all the same. Your father knows this. I'm sure he'll stop asking soon enough. Now come with me, it's time for dinner." _Karin nodded once more and held his hand as he led them to the dining room to eat.

**The Mansion, Toshiro**

After dinner, Toshiro started to worry about Karin. She looked like she was in pain but was too stubborn to say anything about it to him. _"Are you okay, Karin? Are you in pain or anything?"_ He was really worried about her and as her husband, he needed to know if she were in any pain or not.

She just shook her head with a smile; a smile which revealed the pain she was trying to hide from him.

_"Nothing's wrong, Toshiro. Let's just go to bed. I'm sure I'll feel better with some rest." _she said, but suddenly, Karin's face contorted into one of pain and her water broke. _"RANGIKU! HURRY!" _Rangiku rushed to them from around a corner to see what the matter was, gasped at what she saw, and immediately began dialing for the hospital.

**The Hospital, Toshiro**

Within a few minutes, the ambulance was at the front door and Karin was being whisked away on a gurney with Toshiro hopping in the ambulence after her. He held her hand as the nurse on the other side of Karin told her to take deep breaths and then began demonstrating for her and she followed his example.

Soon after, they were at the hospital and Karin was rushed to a room to wait and rest in bed until she was ready to give birth.

_"It hurts so much, Toshiro!" _she said, her lips clasped tight together so much that she was turning slightly white. He kissed her hand and she began to visibly loosen herself up until a doctor came to check in on Karin. _"Looks like you're ready to have your babies. Are you ready, Mrs. Hitsugaya?" _the doctor said after checking her over and writing something down on the clipboard in his hands before finally looking up at her.

Through the pain, Karin managed a weak nod and the doctor and Toshiro smiled at her. "_Good. Then let's go." _he called some nurses in who picked up Karin and rested her on a gurney again and began to pull her towards the ER.

Toshiro never let go of her hand, even when he felt it go numb as Karin began to give birth. _"Push! Push! Push!" _the doctor shouted and Karin complied and then the first baby was out. _"Female. 7 pounds. Born at 11:55 p.m." _the doctor said out loud as he handed the baby to the nurse to clean.

Karin loosened her grip on Toshiro's numb hand and visibly relaxed but the moment didn't last long. Karin gripped his hand with a new-found strength and her eyes widened in pain. _"It's a big one!" _the doctor said and Karin didn't look like she could take this much longer.

Soon enough, the last baby was born. "_Male. 8 pounds. Born at 12:00 a.m." _the doctor said aloud as he once again handed the nurse a baby to clean. "_Congratulations, Mr. & Mrs. Hitsugaya. You have a healthy baby boy & baby girl. Would you like to see them?" _the doctor asked and Karin nodded weakly with what energy she had left.

Two nurses, each carrying a baby, slipped the babies into each parent's arms; Toshiro holding the girl and Karin holding the boy. _"He's beautiful,"_ Karin said, then leaned to her right to see her daughter. _"they both are."_

Later, Karin was moved back to the room she had waited in before with both of her babies asleep in her arms. _"Have you thought of any names yet?" _Toshiro asked Karin and she nodded.

_"The girl is Annika and the boy is Akinori." _Toshiro nodded his head in agreement at the names._ "I like those names. They're perfect for them." _Karin smiled as she held her children close to her. Later, after Karin and the twins had a little nap, everyone came to see the twins. However, three people were very excited to see the twins._ "They are sooooooooo cute! What's her name?" _Rangiku said as she held Akinori.

_"Akinori isn't a girl. Annika is." _Karin giggled as Rangiku had a blush spread across her face at mistaking the two babies for each other._ "Sorry, Akinori." _Rangiku whispered to the sleeping baby as she laid Akinori in Yuzu's open arms. _''Hi, Akinori. I'm your aunt Yuzu and this is your uncle Ichigo. You're cute, you know that?" _she whispered to the baby as she passed him over to his uncle Ichigo, who had been holding Annika previously.

Ichigo didn't say anything to Akinori; he just held him in his arms and stared at his face with a loving expression. "_He's beautiful, Karin," _Ichigo whispered, never taking his eyes off of Akinori._ "they both are."_

_"Hey, where's Dad? I would have thought he'd be here with the amount of time he spent pestering me about the twins." _Karin asked, but no one knew where he was._ "I tried calling him to see if he wanted a ride to the hospital but he wouldn't answer so we went on without him. We thought we'd check on him after we came to see you and the twins." _Ichigo said and Karin nodded.

_"You might want to go and check on him now. Something could be wrong." _Toshiro said, being the cautious one. _"You're probably right. I'll go...they don't look like they want to leave anyway." _Ichigo said as he looked over at Yuzu and Rangiku before hugging his sister and waving bye to Toshiro before he was out the door.

**The Kurosaki Home, Ichigo**

He parked the car outside of the house and saw that the lights were on. His father would never leave the lights on before leaving the house. Does that mean he's still inside? Well, he wouldn't know unless he went inside.

He got out his key from his pocket and the first thing he saw was his father on the floor, seemingly unconscious. He quickly called the hospital and while he was waiting, he checked over his father to see if he was even breathing. Luckily, he was. Within a couple of minutes, the ambulance had arrived and then they were on their way to the hospital.

**The Hospital, Karin**

Shouts could be heard from beyond Karin's hospital room and she saw someone being rushed past her door with Ichigo going along with them. _"What's going on?! Was that Dad?!" _Karin was panicking and Toshiro told her to calm down and that he would check and see if it was her father.

The few minutes it took for Toshiro to see if it was her father or not made her anxious, nervous, and afraid. When Toshiro came back, he wasn't alone.

_"Ichigo? Where's Dad?" _Yuzu asked as she noticed her brother's return. _"Dad collapsed." _Those two words had the twins at the verge of tears. _"What? We have to see him, right now." _Karin said as she began to get out of bed. Toshiro rushed to her side._ "You can't see him just yet. He's in critical condition. A doctor will come by and tell us when we can see him, all right? Just stay in bed for right now."_

Karin did as he asked but she was restless; she couldn't sit still. The atmosphere in the room was tense as they waited for the doctor with the news of Isshin's status. Moment's passed in silence before a doctor came in with a grim look on his face.

_"I'm sorry."_ was all the doctor could say before everyone ran toward his room after the nurse told them where it was.

There he lay, in bed, with the heart monitor attached to him and the IV slowly dripping with the medicine that was prolonging his life. Toshiro & Rangiku left the family alone to talk among themselves. Yuzu immediately began to cry as she lay her head against her father's leg.

Ichigo sat next to her and held her in his arms as he comforted her by trying to comfort himself. Karin held her tears in and sat beside her father and held his limp hand in her own. His skin was ice cold but it still held some warmth of its own.

No words were spoken between them as they sat in the hospital room. But one thing disturbed the silence that had grown in the room. Isshin had started to cough up blood and they started to panic. They called in the doctor and he said that there was nothing he could do about it. Karin had a look in her eyes that said she wouldn't take that for an answer and she started to charge at the doctor but Ichigo held her back long enough for the doctor to leave, then he released her.

"_I wasn't going to hurt him, much." _Karin whispered to the soundless room. Ichigo just shook his head and sat back down next to Yuzu. Within the hour, both Yuzu and Ichigo were asleep, each laying their head on their dad's hospital bed. Karin was close to falling asleep but she wouldn't allow herself to; not until she knew her father would be okay.

She lay her head down on the bed and looked at his face. He looked to be in pain and his breaths became labored. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at him but instead, she fell asleep; just as she promised herself she wouldn't.

**Karin's Dream, Karin**

When she awoke inside of her dream, she found herself to be in a pure white room with no doors or windows. At first, she thought she was alone in the room but there was someone in one of the corners of the room. She was surprised and scared to see the face of the person in front of her.

_"Jezebeth." _Karin breathed out, her voice caught in her throat.

_"It's nice to see you again too." _she looks just as she did before. Same long black hair put into high pigtails, the same white complexion and blood red skirt and black button up shirt with a white collar and red tie and black knee-length socks and black school shoes.

_"You demon! **You killed my mother!**"_ she tried to use her fire on her but it wouldn't come out. She looked at her hands in confusion as Jezebeth began to laugh. _"I'll kill your father as well, you insolent child. Then your brother, then your sister, then your husband, and finally your children." _Karin was filled with so much rage even Jezebeth could feel it from across the room.

_"You go near any of them and I will end you!"_ venom dripped with every word Karin said and Jezebeth laughed at Karin's threat. _"You can try, but it is not your destiny to kill me. You cannot kill me; it is not your job to do so." _

Karin let her anger slip, just slightly, to confusion. _"What do you mean it isn't my job to kill you? Is this some kind of trick?" _She smiled at Karin as if she were in on some kind of joke but Karin wasn't. And apparently, she was. _you? Is this some kind of trick?" _She smiled at Karin as if she were in on some kind of joke but Karin wasn't. And apparently, she was. _"She didn't tell you, did she? It's so like her; after all, she's my flesh and blood."_

_"Who and what are you talking about? Quit speaking in riddles!" _Karin said. Jezebeth smiled at Karin._ "The one you call Aruf. She is my older sister. She can explain everything to you." _and then she was gone and Karin was back in the hospital room where her father was residing.

**The Hospital, Toshiro**

He was sitting in Karin's room with the twins sleeping in their respective cribs. He couldn't stop thinking about Karin. Life can be so cruel when it wants to be. _"You need to stop worrying so much and be happy."_ Rangiku said to try to cheer him up. He appreciated it but it didn't help him feel better. Karin's father was dying on the same day their children had been born. No one could have imagined anything worse to happen.

He could only imagine the misery Karin was feeling over this whole thing.

**The Hospital, Karin**

Her father's heart monitor started going crazy and he was wreathing in pain. Yuzu quickly called the doctor and nurse in and they pushed the family out so they could work. She and Ichigo began to pace from panic and worry while Yuzu watched the door with anxiousness for the good news, if there was any to give. Minutes passed before the nurse, then the doctor, came out of the room.

Just by looking at the doctor's face, they all knew that something had happened. However, they didn't give him time to explain it as they charged into the room. As soon as they all stepped inside and took one look at their father...they'd wished they hadn't.

_"Oh my god." _Karin shook her head in disbelief. Jezebeth had spoken the truth about her father, but she wouldn't allow her to hurt someone else that she loved; never!

**Several Days Later, Cemetery, Toshiro**

It was a sad day for everyone. They were burying a great man, father, and grandfather. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He didn't even get to hold, let alone see, his grandchildren. Karin wouldn't cry, no, she _couldn't_ cry. Not anymore. She had cried enough in the hospital. He hated seeing her like this, like a hollow shell. He wanted her to be happy but he didn't know how to do it.

All he could do for her was hold her in his arms and comfort her and that seemed to be all that she wanted from him. Soon enough, it was over and her father was laid to rest.

Someone from Soi Fon's squad came up to them with a letter in hand. _"This is for you,"_ he said, and then he left. Karin slowly opened the letter and noticed that it was from her father.

It read:

_Dear Kids,_

_If your reading this, then that means I must be dead. Please don't be sad. This was predicted and I happily accept that because now I can see your mom. Anyway, like I said, don't be sad about my death because with death comes new life. I hope my grandchildren grow up to be big and strong just like you, Karin._

_Love, Dad_

Karin crumbled the letter in her hand. _"That crazy old goat!" _She couldn't help but laugh, which caused her to gain a few weird looks. Toshiro reached for the letter and read through it. He pointed out a line to her. _"'This was predicted.' What does he mean by that? Does that mean he knew he was going to die? Was this another kind of prophecy?"_

Toshiro looked at Hyōrinmaru who had a sad look on his face._ "Is there something you're not telling us?"_ He slowly nodded his head._ "There is a __prophecy, but..." "But what?" _Karin asked._ "It involves your children." _Karin shook her head in disbelief._ "No, I won't have them go through what we did." _Toshiro agreed with her but they might not have a choice._  
><em>

_"When will it happen?" _Toshiro asked. _"When they are 15."_

Karin looked heartbroken as she looked at her children sleeping in her arms. He put his arms around her shoulders and just held her as she silently wept for their children. And then, they went home.

**The Mansion, Karin**

_"Why didn't you tell me, Aruf?"_

Karin asked her. _"Tell you what, Master?" "That you are Jezebeth's sister and about the prophecy concerning my children." _Aruf's eyes widened before she sighed. _"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring up my family with you. It is a difficult subject to talk about. I come from a family of demons after all." _Karin nodded her head. _"Was my father's death really predicted? Was there no way to stop it?"_

"_I am afraid so, Master." _Karin eyes began to water as she looked at her children, wide awake and reaching out for their mother. She smiled sadly at them as she let them each grab one of her fingers. She kissed both of their foreheads and they slowly went back to sleep.

_"I don't want to condemn them to some prophecy. I want them to be normal and happy and free. Can't I do something to help them? Anything?" _Aruf was crying just as Karin was as she sadly shook her head.

_"Jezebeth is an skilled tracker. Even if you tried to hide them, she would find them. There's nothing we can do, Master. They must accept their fate or they will die." _Karin looked at her children once more before she knelt in front of their cribs and began to cry. Tears streamed down her face and she made no move to wipe them away. They were her reminder that she couldn't save the people she cared about most.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **The End!

Well, for this story at least. I'm going to a sequel. But I'm not sure what I should call it. If you have an idea, you could PM me. I'll be taking ideas until September 27.

Anyway, until then. Bye.

_**~Bloody Ruby~**_


End file.
